Chaos Cooking Wars
by superecho
Summary: Hyoma is in near-death starvation thanks to the girls. Feeling guilty, Wruzel, Mue, Koyuki, Rin, Sluc, and Shizuku intend to cook for him. ...In a cooking contest by HAOT. Yoichi VS Grand Papillon, Sherry VS Zard, Lygen VS Unknown. Total crack and LOL!
1. Chapter 1 Act 1

Hello again, everyone! It's been a while, isn't it? First things first, I would like to apologize for those who's still awaiting my next update in [**New Resolve**] story. Things been sluggy for me in the past few months, and I still couldn't finish Chapter 6 no matter what. ...Soooo, expect a DELAY in Chapter 6 of New Resolve. I'm so sorry! *bows head*

In the midst of those sluggy days hunting for ideas, I happen to resume my Chaos Wars play-through and... The idea for this story popped into my head. This idea actually was an old one which I've thought few years ago, but at that time the idea was a little half-cooked, lacking many points. However, the past few days playing Chaos Wars again suddenly provides the lack I need.

Although made with low budget, **Chaos Wars** is a worthy-to-play Strategy RPG game. It's crossover story, original Realize system, and adjusted deformed art renders all the characters from various Atlus, Aruze, Red Entertainment, and Idea Factory games to express their values extremely well. Not to mention the awesome single "**The** **Endia and the Knights**" performed by **Sound Horizon** band (**Revo** is the main composer/boss), which fit perfectly for this game's theme song. I recommend this game to all gamers out there who have no idea of what a cross-over game has to offer; definitely worth your money and playtime to spend!

Short story short... I wrote them down. Chaos Wars players? Just happen to play one/few/many from Spectral Force, Shadow Hearts, Gungrave, Growlanser, Shinsengumi-Gorou-den (Code of Samurai in USA version) and others? Doesn't matter; please enjoy!

/

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Chaos Wars, Original or from their own games are copyright of Atlus, Aruze, Red Entertainment, and Idea Factory. Fire Sphere attack is not allowed!

/

**Summary**: Hyoma found himself in near-death starvation thanks to the girls. Feeling guilty, Wruzel, Mue, Koyuki, Rin, Sluc, and Shizuku intend to cook for him. ...In a cooking contest hosted by **H**ayatemaru, **A**nastasia, **O**via, and **T**onaty. Yoichi vs. Grand Papillon, Sherry vs. Zard, Lygen vs. Unknown. Total crack and LoL!

/

* * *

><p>Note: since Chaos Wars uses characters' original Japanese names, it tends to get players of the American version confused. I will list the names and such that uses the Japanese names with the English names to avoid that problem.<p>

**Uru**: Yuri Volte Hyuga. The main character of Shadow Hearts I & II.

**Tengaiho**: Periapt. A keepsake from Uru's father; it allows Uru to collect souls.

**Karen**: Karin Koenig. A sword-fighting German noble and lieutenant; who joins Uru in Shadow Hearts II after betrayed by Nicole.

**Nicole**: Nicholas "Nicolai" Conrad. An evil nobleman of Sapientes Gladio; he put a curse on Uru in Shadow Hearts II.

**Carmine**: Carmaine Foster. The main character of the first Growlanser game.

**Lyell**: Ernest Lyell. A banished Imperial Knight from Growlanser II: Sense of Justice.

**Monica**: Monika Allenford. A Half-Featherian; she is the fourth recruited party member in Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness.

**Silvernale**: Dianna Silvernale. A loyal, high-skilled female Royal Guard of Valcaneer in Growlanser IV: Wayfarer of Time.

**PKF/PMB**: Peace Keeping Force/Peace Maintenance Brigade. A brigade to protect the peace in Growlanser V.

**Zeonsilt**: Haeschen Schilt. The main character of Growlanser V: Heritage of War.

**Corin**: Korin. A fairy who accompany Zeonsilt in Growlanser V.

**Chriass**: Krious. From Growlanser V; diplomat of PMB and son of **Seldous**.

**Mervina**: Melvina. From Growlanser V; Vice Commander of PMB.

**Screeper**: Screaper. Monsters which terrorizes people in Growlanser V.

**Fangorum**: Fangoram. A strong Death Soldier like Grave, he wields the third Cerberus model and hates Grave with passion.

Enough with introductions, to the story! The story starts a little slow, but will heats up once Shizuku enter the scene. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>

**ATLUS X ARUZE X RED ENTERTAINMENT X IDEA FACTORY X SUPERECHO**

**FANFICTION PROJECT**

/

**CHAOS COOKING WARS**

**~It is a story that swallows all the water and food~**

By superecho

/

Warning: the 'fanfiction project' thing is merely for amusement, and not true.

/

**Chapter 1**

"_This is an overture... The grandiose affair between the boy of the end, and the female knights from worlds of another dimensions..."_

/

**Act 1**

/

**/****Outside of the Base – Front Gate**

"Man, such good weather today."

A teenage boy with brown short hair and passionate brown eyes full of fighting spirit came out from a luxurious mansion with drowsy steps. Stretching his arms upwards to the blue sky of **Endia**, he let out all weight of battle from the past few days.

"Argh... I'm so tired," the boy said with dim flames on his eyes.

This boy, **Hyoma Kusaka**, is a freshman at Tsukioka High School. That is, before he was summoned to this magical world as a Knight from another dimension. Along with everyone else who shares the same fate, Hyoma work together to collect keys that hopefully will help them find a way home. In that effort, they 'borrowed' a deserted mansion along with its wonderful facilities to use as a home base. Sounds comfy, no? Not at all; because they had to fight wild animals, monsters, robots, and a shady organization of **Luin** in order to collect those valuable keys.

All the fights are possible to win thanks to the so-called power of [**Realize**]; phenomena in Endia where the Knights call upon their true/hidden powers for a limited amount of time to be used in battle. So even an ordinary high school student like Hyoma also possesses this power, and become very strong in the process. Still, it doesn't make him a Superman as he could get tired after many fierce battles- Like at this moment, where he woke up a little late in the morning. After chewing down the leftover breakfast **Mue** made and giving the old man **Gepetto** a good massage, he's going out to inhale some fresh air.

"What I'm going to do... Huh?" Hyoma's eyes suddenly locked to something.

From afar, Hyoma could see a gray-haired girl wearing black jacket walking towards him. Her eyes are emerald green, her skin is smooth, not to mention that she's smell of gunpowder.

"Good morning, Hyoma. You must be pretty tired from yesterday, since you wake up late this morning," the intelligent girl named **Mika Asagi** greeted him; being both polite and analytical.

Hyoma's spins his rather stiff head, "You got me on that one. Anything's going on?"

Mika shakes her head slightly, "Nothing in particular. I just returned from **Toriltram Island** after did some shopping."

Hyoma's eyes shifted to the heavy luggage Mika carried with little difficulty, "What did you bought? I assume it's not food."

Mika look a bit to her luggage before explaining, "I bought magazines along with spare handguns, as well some mechanical parts."

"For **Grave**, **Juji**, and **Bunnji, **right? You're like their mother," Hyoma said what's in his mind without hesitance.

Mika's cheeks blushes a bit, "I-It's nothing like that. Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"What I'm going to do? Hmm...," Hyoma is thinking hard, as he looks around the place for what to do.

The mansion Hyoma and friends inhabited is located on a small island near **Radiance Island: **the** Plant and Crystal Island**, which isrich in edible plants and animals. As suspected from an island which provides more than half of other 7 islands food supply, the nature on this nearby small island is second to none. Watching green grasses, energetic small animals, and health-inducing fruit trees? It's perfect to recover Hyoma from his tiredness, so-

"I think I'll just take a walk around the island. What about you?"

"I wish to continue building the defense barricades for our base. Maybe I'll ask **Zeros** to help me later," Mika briefly told her plan for the day.

Hyoma's jaw dropped, "You're still continuing that thing? Moreover, why Zeros of all people? You could ask Grave, RB... Or maybe the Kabane brothers, if you're lucky."

"We can't be too careful, Hyoma. Besides, those four fought so hard just like you and other men in our group for the past few days. I wanted to give them some rest, at least for house-keeping stuff like this," Mika explained thoroughly, reflecting her angel-like heart.

...Heck, if building defense barricades is included in house-keeping list, what kind of life Mika had till now? Hyoma's spine twitched to draw that image.

"...I'm kinda see why Grave and the other two wanted to protect you so badly now," Hyoma expressed his awe in monotone.

"Stop it, Hyoma. You're taking me too highly. Anyway, shouldn't you begin your walk?" Mika reminded.

"Oh, right. See you around," Hyoma took off.

"Take care," Mika waved her hand good-bye.

After one minute passed, Hyoma is already out of sight. Before entering the mansion with her heavy firearms luggage, Mika suddenly stopped.

"Blackmailing might seem fun, but you better stop while you can," Mika said to no one in particular, before going inside the mansion.

...A few seconds later, a small shadow drifted away somewhere. What could it be?

/

**/****Outside of the Base – Island's surrounding**

In less than 10 minutes of jog, Hyoma came across one of his allies yet again.

"Oh. Good morning, Hyoma," **Monica**, the Half-Featherian girl who has a small pair of wings on her back, greeted politely.

"Morning," Hyoma replied in flat tone.

"Are you taking a walk, too?" Monica asked.

"Yeah. I still feel tired from yesterday. I wanted to relax," Hyoma replied; his face somewhat less-bright than usual.

"I see. Mind if we take a walk together?" Monica offered casually.

"Don't see why not," Hyoma accepted without much thinking.

The two oddly pair keeps walking, eventually circling the island while passing many trees and other plants. It's almost fifteen minutes, and there's still no word between them.

"...," Hyoma is spacing out, eyes locked to distance.

"...," Monica is gazing to the sky, thinking of something.

... ***SCREEECH*** a strange noise can be heard from the bushes nearby.

"Who's there?" Hyoma blurted out, readying his fist.

"...," Monica is stood still, lifting no guard.

Hyoma steps closer to the bushes, intend to examine it; probably a Luin's spy or something equally dangerous. But as Hyoma just 5 steps away from looking what's hiding in the bushes-

"Keeeee! Keeeee!" a voice of a wild animal can be heard from inside of the bushes.

Hyoma stopped before able to see it, "Oh, it's just a Chick Bug."

"Leave it be, Hyoma. I think it's afraid of us," Monica suggested.

Hyoma think for a second, "The voice is kinda mellow... Maybe I should I check it."

"Keee...Keee! Keee! Keee!" the chick bug's voice tried to be more convincing... Wait, what?

"You're making him scared, Hyoma. It's not attacking us, so let's just leave," Monica reasoned calmly.

"Yeah... I think you're right," Hyoma step further from the bushes.

Hyoma continues his walk, while Monica stares at the bushes for a minute before joining him. After a little more while of walking, Hyoma starts to feel sweaty.

"Ugh... It's getting hot...," Hyoma complained to himself.

"The sunlight is strong here," Monica commented lightly.

"Yeah... The sun never sets in Endia, so it's no wonder," Hyoma added while wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"...," Monica stopped walking.

Seeing that, Hyoma does the same, "What's wrong?"

"The sunlight in this world is a great blessing," Monica said humbly while trying to look at the sun.

Hyoma wonders, "What's with the sudden wisdom?"

Monica walk away from Hyoma a little bit, "In my world, the sun is weak. Plants can barely grow and animals hard to survive, so we're having serious food shortage all over the nations."

Hyoma's at a loss, "...What?"

"Because of that, many kingdoms have declared war against each other in order to take over any food supply left... I lived in a small village, away from all the soldiers and such. But they sometimes still insist to take over our small village, so I had to repel them away with my magic and **Ring Weapon**. Now I'm here, I'm kind of worried," Monica finished her story.

"...," Hyoma gave Monica a sympathetic look.

Monica turned back to look at Hyoma, "Ah, I'm sorry with the sad story. I feel a little jealous with the sun Endia people have here. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Everyone got their own stories," Hyoma gently shove Monica's apology.

"What about your world, Hyoma?" Monica asked calmly.

"In my world, everything is normal and there's no war. I feel bored most of the time since there's nothing going on, but... I guess I have to appreciate that a little more when I got back," Hyoma explained briefly, feel a little embarrassed.

Monica steps closer to Hyoma, slightly grinning, "I believe you will. So, shall we continue our walk?"

Hyoma replied with his usual sour face, "Yeah, let's."

/

**/****Outside of the Base – Entrance to the Woods**

As they're a couple minutes away from the wood's entrance, Hyoma strikes another conversation, "Monica, I've been wondering..."

"What?" Monica replied without casting her eyes off her front view.

"About **Carmine**, **Jurien**, and **Lyell**... They use Ring Weapons just like you, are they from the same world as yours?" Hyoma asked out of his curiosity.

"I believe they are," Monica replied without looking at Hyoma.

Hyoma tilt his head, "But their explanation of their world is very different from yours... And I didn't hear one word about a sun's problem."

Monica turns her head at Hyoma slightly, "My world and theirs are probably the same. But I think it's in a different time line... Either the past or the future."

"Maybe it's the future? Then the sun's problem might be solved after some time in your time line," Hyoma simply said what in his mind, although it sounds encouraging.

"Maybe. Carmine and Lyell are so brave and heroic... Probably someone like them will appear in my time to solve the problem," Monica expressed her hope.

Hyoma give her a sour look, "Don't rely on others too much. You have to do your best, too."

"Of course I will. Don't worry," Monica calmly accepted the critic.

Hyoma sighs, "You can say that now, but it won't be easy. I got some good examples about people who constantly rely on others; despite they can do it themselves-"

"**Foundya, Monica!** **Oh, Hyoma's here too?**" a squeaky voice called out as they arrived at the wood's entrance. ...Female squeaky.

Hyoma shifts his eyes, his expression suddenly turns weary, "...Speak of the devil."

It is **Shizuku Mizuki**, Hyoma's 'best female friend' in his school, who is also his senior despite their same age. The words 'best friend' might not really fit; seeing how this Kendo girl who loves to whack people's heads with her paper sword/harisen, does nothing but bringing trouble to Hyoma. Her recent demand to play mah-jongg slowly gets in Hyoma's nerves.

"Why do you look so sour, Hyoma? Haven't you eaten yet? Mue made the bread and main dishes, but I made the sunny-side up eggs for today's breakfast! Did you notice?" Shizuku said in motor-mouth.

"That explains why the egg is using vinegar instead of salt," Hyoma criticized the hard way.

"Boohoo, Hyoma! You're so mean!" Shizuku puffed her cheeks in anger.

Staying neutral, Monica asks, "So Shizuku, were you looking for me?"

Shizuku instantly forgot about Hyoma, "Oh, right! I wanted to show you this, Monica!"

Shizuku dashed into the woods, returned a half minute later, while carrying-

"What are those creepy looking hanged branches of wood? Voodoo dolls?" Hyoma looked at what Shizuku brought in disbelief.

"Hyoma, you have no sense of art! These are the special wooden decorations, made by me! I worked on this for since early morning, all for Monica to wear it!" Shizuku explained in hap-hazard tone.

Monica is a little amused, "Thank you, Shizuku. Those decorations seem nice. Can you put it on my wings?"

Shizuku is overjoyed- or rather, sugar-high, "Sure! Leave it to me!"

At dazzling speed, Shizuku decorate Monica's wings with piles of woods she called 'art' while humming random Sound Horizon songs. Hyoma can't decide whether to let this be, stop it, or just run away. ...But Shizuku's voice isn't bad enough to make your ears bleed; coincidentally Sound Horizon is Hyoma's favourite band, and he decided to play role of a statue for a little while.

"...Shizuku," Hyoma had enough and broke the 'silence'.

"What is it, Hyoma?" Shizuku replied while still busy with decorating.

"Where did you get all those small woods?" Hyoma asked.

"Duh, Hyoma! Of course from the woods!" Shizuku replied, her fingers still constantly decorating.

"What I mean is... Who cut the woods all the way to their current shape?" Hyoma got a bad feeling about this.

"Me, of course! Who else? I wanted to ask **Okitty** or **Kurando** before, but they're busy with patrol duty. I wanted to ask **Take-chan** as well, but out of nowhere **Lubul** jumped into him and they're fighting each other. So, I did it all by myself," Shizuku said it so lightly.

"Take-chan?"

"**Takeru**."

Silence ensues. Shizuku hasn't finished yet; Monica is standing still like a good girl, and Hyoma's mouth is open.

"...You cut them to these small pieces with you paper sword?" Hyoma asked further.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Shizuku answered with no burden in her tone.

"With your Realize's Aura Paper Sword?" Hyoma asked again.

"I'm a little tired too, so I use my regular paper sword," Shizuku answered lightly yet again.

Yup, Hyoma is rather lucky- if not awfully cursed; to know someone Like Shizuku. Really, no matter how sharp the edge or how strong you swing it, a paper sword is still made of paper. Strong paper yes, but they're still paper. It's logical if the paper sword used is the Realized version which could cut like wind, but a regular one? ...The only answer available: this girl is **CRAZY**. And that's not worst thing. When Hyoma returns to his world, he will see this heckaluva mad femme EVERY SINGLE DAY. Yup, including holidays. Having your back constantly burning (which the fire-fighters had no luck to extinguish); plus being both dead and blind like Juji, sounds much more heavenly for Hyoma now.

"There, it's done!" Shizuku announced her finished work.

Monica's formerly small and undeveloped wings are now large, ground-shaking, intimidating wings made of tree's wood. ...Or at least, that's the only thing you can see since her small wings are barely visible with those wooden decorations. Why ground-shaking? Because the woods are flickering grains for every tiny movement Monica made. Why intimidating? Because should anyone cover Monica's angelic face with a hockey mask and switch her clothes to dark garments, she will look like a flying Killer Golem which resembles that Jas*n and Fre*dy combined into one with wooden wings attached.

"...," Hyoma is almost freaking out. Almost.

"Woohoo! It looked so cool on you, Monica! You're like that Golem from Monster Farm anime!" Shizuku said in excitement, proud of her 'masterpiece'.

"Really? It is rather heavy, but very unique," Monica stared to her back calmly, observing her new wings in detail.

...Is it just Hyoma that feels the monstrosity of that 'thing'? And it doesn't look like Golem in Monster farm or any other anime/manga- Even a blind deadman like Juji could smell that.

Shizuku suddenly land her left arm on Hyoma's shoulder in friendly manner, "Hehehe. You're impressed by my art piece too, Hyoma? Kendo and paper sword aren't the only things I'm good about."

"What kind of art is this? Destroy it immediately, Shizuku!" Hyoma blurted, annoyed.

"Oh, Hyoma. Don't be shy all the time! You should be honest for once," Shizuku teased Hyoma; her wacked brain doesn't encode Hyoma's previous words as 'scolding'.

"I'm not shy, and I was honest! Destroy that thing and never make it again!" Hyoma is getting more annoyed, while at the same trying to fend off Shizuku's arm.

Seeing this scene of 'friendship', Monica comments, "You two are such good friends."

"Yes! Me, Hyoma, and **Hayatemaru** are best friends forever!" Shizuku proudly announced the embarrassing (and rather disturbing) 'fact'.

"Yes... If only you and Hayate will stop making trouble for me all the time!" Hyoma didn't seem touched at all, his expression is getting more and more furious by each passing second.

... ***SCREEECH*** a strange noise can be heard from the bushes nearby, again.

"Who's there?" Hyoma leaned forward, free from Shizuku's grasp.

"Maybe it's an animal?" Shizuku looked curiously at the bushes.

_...Déjà vu, anyone?_

"...," Monica simply continue to observe her new wings.

"Keee!" a voice of a Chick Bug can be heard.

"Just another Chick Bug," Hyoma sighed in relief, no longer interested in checking it-

"**CHICK BUG!**" out of blue, Shizuku dashed at the bushes with crazed face.

"**KEEEE!**" the Chick Bug was shocked. You couldn't really tell though, since it's hiding inside the bushes.

Good ol' reflexes, Hyoma stopped Shizuku by locking her shoulders, "No, Shizuku! You're not allowed to keep it inside the Base!"

"You've said that too many times, Hyoma! Why can't I?" Shizuku struggled in order to capture the Chick Bug hidden within the bushes.

"One, it's a dangerous wild animal. Two, everyone else won't like it. Three, Mue will cook it for dinner!" Hyoma bursting answers... the third one seems to be made-up.

"Keee! Keee! Keee...! Kee... K...," the animal's voice drifted away. It seems to be escaping.

After a little more while, Hyoma finally let Shizuku go.

"Boohoo, Hyoma! The Chick Bug has escaped!" Shizuku puffed her cheeks out of annoyance again.

"Does that mean I just protected a wild animal?" Hyoma asked sarcastically.

"You're so mean, Hyoma! Ever since we arrived in Endia, you've been so cold to me!" Shizuku complained.

"I believe I treat you just the same like back at the school," Hyoma answered sarcastically again.

Monica gazed at the two, before commenting, "...I didn't know that you two had such relationship."

"What relationship?" Hyoma is being insensitive.

"You right, Monica! It's a veeeery special relationship between me and Hyoma!" Shizuku foolishly misunderstood it.

"I see. I'm happy for both of you," Monica expressed her acceptance.

"Thanks, Monica!" Shizuku is feeling happy; without understanding even a half of Monica's words.

"...You had no idea of what she meant, aren't you?" Hyoma asked with tired eyes.

"No, but it sounds fun anyway," Shizuku innocently admitting her messed up head contents.

"...Idiot," Hyoma shakes his head in stress.

"But Hyoma; if you're with Shizuku, then what about Wruzel?" Monica asked innocently.

Hyoma bowed his head in shock, "Not you, too! No matter what everyone else says, I'm not marrying her!"

"Then, you will marry Shizuku instead? I think Wruzel will be sad...," Monica looked rather disappointed.

Hyoma sighs, "Please, Monica. Don't listen to what the others said!"

"Right, Hyoma! You shouldn't make a cute girl like Wruzel cry!" Shizuku butts in without using her brain.

"This is your fault, idiot!" Hyoma scolded the stupid harisen girl.

Sighing and groaning, Hyoma feels that his entire relaxing walk had been ruined. Instead of regaining some energy, now he's feeling more tired than ever.

"Oh, Hyoma. Speaking of Wruzel...," Shizuku mentioned, she seems to forget what just happened.

"...What?" Hyoma threw a death-glare towards Shizuku.

Doesn't feel scared (or rather, doesn't understand), Shizuku answers, "Now you mentioned her, I remember... This early morning, Wruzel was loo-"

"**HYOOOOOOMAAAAAA!**"

With that ear-breaking scream, a Tarzan-like figure jumped out so high up in the sky from the depth of the woods.

***SLAM*** with earthquake-esque landing, the figure stood up. She is a female Tarzan with Viking-like equipments, painted with a clan mark all over her body and nose. She abruptly swings her quite oversized axe around with happiness.

"**Hyoma! I've been looking all over for you since this morning!**" the primitive blonde girl known as **Wruzel** screamed out loud.

"-Never mind," Shizuku closed her mouth.

"...I'm screwed," Hyoma muttered to himself.

Lifting her axe over her shoulder, Wruzel approached Hyoma, "Hyoma! I've been training non-stop since this morning! I think I'll be a perfect wife for you now!"

"...You still don't quit about this marriage stuff?" Hyoma asked in amazement.

"Of course! Since I'm yours now, I'll do whatever it takes to be a good wife for you!" Wruzel puts it straight-forwardly.

Monica and Shizuku watched; one is confused, the other is grinning. Hyoma has given up since a few days ago to tell this primitive 'lady' that he does NOT like her, neither want to marry her. But the Tarzan femme innocently keep charging ahead to win Hyoma's love. And thanks to this one trouble, other troubles are taking havoc in Hyoma's daily life in Endia.

"...Urgh. After Shizuku, now her... What should I do?" Hyoma thought to himself.

Wruzel leaned further in front of Hyoma's nose without any embarrassment- Err, does she even has one?

"Hyoma, what are you doing?" wruzel asked.

"Thinking for a way to escape from you," Hyoma abruptly explained.

"Why? Do you want to play tag?" Wruzel replied as innocent as possible.

... ***BING***

Hyoma slapped Wruzel's hand, "Tag. You're it."

"Oh, so you finally want to play husband and wife with me?" Wruzel asked, rather happy.

However, there is no answer. ...Precisely, Hyoma is no longer in sight. Wruzel is confused. Even Shizuku is surprised. But-

As calm as a sleeping cat, Monica pointed towards a direction, "He's over there."

Hyoma has dashed so far away, so far that at the second Wruzel and Shizuku find him with their eyes, only his hair is visible.

"Good luck," Monica encouraged casually.

"Go get him, Wruzel!" Shizuku encouraged blank-headedly.

"Hyoma, wait for me!" Wruzel dashed to the chase like an animal.

And so, the chase of (one-sided) love begins.

/

**/****Outside of the Base – Beach's Hotspot**

_*pant, pant, pant*_

Hyoma dashed with all his muscle power to avoid Wruzel. After about five minutes of full-power running, Hyoma's legs start to feel sore and he decided to stop.

"_*panting* _Man, some walk this is... That Wruzel won't give up!" Hyoma scoffed, holding on his knees.

Hyoma take a quick glance to his back. No sign of Wruzel... For now.

"Sigh... At least I lost her. I should find a place to hide... and quick."

Looking around him, there is nothing but the blue sea and endless sand. Hyoma had picked the wrong escape route.

"Darn it... I guess I have to walk further."

But before Hyoma is able to take another step, gusts of sand are flown to his face.

"What's happening...? Is this a sandstorm? But this is a regular beach, and not **Garaze Island**...," Hyoma wonders. However, as Hyoma is thinking this-

"**I found you, Hyoma!**"

"**What?**" Hyoma is freaking out. That voice...

Now everything is clear. It wasn't a sandstorm, but- Wruzel is dashing all fours like a cheetah, clawing some sand flying for every quadruple steps she make.

"Look, Hyoma! This is my new running technique! I've caught eleven Chick Bugs this morning with this!" Wruzel explained a disturbing fact.

"Crap! She is insanely fast by running like that!" Hyoma is stunned.

"Watch out, Hyoma! I will capture you!" Wruzel uses one of her hand to pick her **Grand Ax**, which results in a speed drop. But she's still too fast with 3 'legs' anyway.

"She's in Realized state? Dammit! I gotta run!" Hyoma panicked, before dashing away.

"Hyoma, you won't get away!" Wruzel put back her Grand Ax, and continue to dash all fours.

Hyoma run for his dear life, Wruzel is hot on his trail. Unfortunately, Wruzel is right. At this pace, Hyoma will get caught no matter how fast he runs. Hyoma's face that is being slapped by heavy grails of sand waves from Wruzel's clawing feet is enough proof.

"Damn! Then I should...," Hyoma's face is turning pale. He has decided.

Taking out his sword, Hyoma screams, "**Realize! Rage Blaster!**"

A flash of light encircles Hyoma as he dashed away. His sword has turned into a metallic sword handle which shaped like a fireworks starter. This sword is capable of producing flame-like blade, which depends on Hyoma's mental strength. As an addition, Hyoma's appearance has also changed to a dandy (according to **Hiro**) war suit wearing white-haired guy.

"I need to escape from her... **AT ALL COSTS!**" with that line, the Rage Blaster spits out a blue flame-like blade which is almost 2 meters long. Hyoma's determination to escape from Wruzel has provided this much mental strength.

Without pause, Hyoma continues to run straight ahead with his 24% increased Quickness. It matches Wruzel's... He thinks.

"You're getting pumped up with love, aren't you Hyoma? But I will capture you anyway!" Wruzel shows no fear of losing her 'husband'.

Once again, Wruzel is right. Hyoma's quickness has matched Wruzel's- If she walks on two feet. With Wruzel on four feet, what Hyoma did is simply delaying his frightful moment of captive.

Hyoma's eyes are turned on for a fight, "Fine, if it wasn't enough..."

Realizing his simple effort wasn't enough, Hyoma decides to do something more. Gathering all his strength into his arms, Hyoma threw his Rage Blaster all the way up to the clear blue sky of Endia.

"Take this! **Radical Breath!**" Hyoma shouted, before running off again.

In supreme idiocy, Wruzel stopped her dash with sand brewing brake (which covers Hyoma's hair) and merely watched Hyoma's Rage Blaster flew up. Either devoted to her 'husband' or stupid, Wruzel watches every single rotation the sword made. Second by second, the blade grew bigger and finally fell to the ground, making a big tremor in the process. Wruzel is defenselessly got thrown away a few meters off the ground by wrecking rocks and shaking ground. Meanwhile Hyoma watched the entire stupidity unfolds from a long distance, and feel relieved... A little.

"I don't think that will stop her... But it bought me some time," Hyoma said in monologue while still working his feet.

_Meanwhile, about twelve meters away from the attack site..._

Wruzel is slumped on the sand, head-first. A mere silence echoes before she does a somersault that get rid the sand from her entire body.

"This is Hyoma's strength... It's been a while since I tasted it. My sight wasn't wrong, Hyoma is definitely my future husband! All I need to do in order to execute a proper wedding is capturing his heart. Wait for me, Hyoma!" Wruzel self-announced her reason for the previous 'Foolish Show'.

Still in her Realized state, Wruzel continues to run all fours in order to catch her 'husband'.

/

**/****Outside of the Base – Wrestling Ring**

At the most convenient spot for viewing the beach, an enormously large ring is standing tall. With traditional white box encircled by brown stretching ropes design, it's shining beautifully under the brightening sun. Both fearing and admiring it, the strongest fighters from all over the world shall be united atop the arena for champions. Unleash strength, beauty, and love everyone! Let the feast of honor and justice begins this day!

"May I ask a question?" a female voice is asking.

"Yes, you may, sweet little one!" a manly voice answered.

"What does love and justice have to do with wrestling?" the voice revealed to be **Corin**, a cute little fairy with long blue hair.

Striking a rather disgusting- Err, not very dignified pose, **Joachim Valentine** the fighting-for-good vampire shouts with passion, "They are everything to wrestling and other manly stuff! Love and justice will set a burning spirit for men and powers them up to be the strongest of heroes!"

"I still don't understand," Corin innocently being honest, "Do you understand, boys?"

"Not really," **Zeonsilt**, the simple man of Peace-Keeping Force replied shortly.

"Partially, I guess," **Chriass**, another trustworthy man in Peace-Keeping Force said.

These two men and one tiny fairy happen to be off for patrolling this day. They're supposed to be resting, but the somehow Joachim dragged them out the base to help him build this Wrestling Ring. Zeonsilt is simply doesn't mind on helping, Chriass think it's better than sleeping in his room, and Corin couldn't really disagrees with them.

"By the way, where is **Mervina**?" Chriass asked both Zeonsilt and Corin.

"She is off doing some side-jobs," Zeonsilt told briefly.

"Huh? I thought we're supposed to be resting for the day," Chriass is slightly confused.

"You know Mervina... She is too serious sometimes," Corin sighed, rather tired.

"She's the same as you," Chriass teased the little fairy.

"What's that supposed to mean, Chriass?" Corin is biting the bait, "Zeonsilt, say something!"

"You're right, Chriass," Zeonsilt answered shortly yet again, but he'll regret it soon.

"HEY? You're supposed to pick my side!" Corin is ticked off.

Both Chriass and Joachim are laughing at Zeonsilt who is getting punched by Corin.

"Hahaha, friendship is such a beautiful thing! So comrades, shall we begin the match?" Joachim's eyes are burning.

Chriass puts a rather disturbed look, "Huh? I thought we are the sponsors."

"When there's love and fighting spirit, nothing more is required!" the flames on Joachim's eyes are flickering wildly.

Paused her punching activity, Corin mentions, "But how we'll manage it with just three people to compete? Aren't we supposed to gather some participants first?"

"But how? I think the others simply want to rest for the day," Chriass points out the obvious.

"Fear not! I've distributed some flyers outside of this island!" Joachim announced with pride.

Suddenly no one is talking for ten seconds.

"What? Enemies are looking for us right now! How could you do that?" Chriass is feeling unpleasant with Joachim's stupid idea.

"It's the same as inviting them to attack us!" Corin added with a panic tone.

"True," recovered from the tiny punches, Zeonsilt spoke shortly again.

"Have no worries, there you three. When things are getting stiff, the champion of love and justice Grand Papillon will save us all!" Joachim is getting excited for a totally obvious reason.

"Who is Grand Papillon again?" Chriass whispered to Zeonsilt.

"A kind-hearted bandit who stoles valuables from corrupt riches and gives them to the poor," Corin explains in Zeonsilt's stead.

"But he's still a bandit... We might have to capture and put him into questioning," Chriass is sweating bullets from this potential 'threat of peace'.

Corin laughs, "Hahaha! Chriass, you're taking it too seriously!"

Zeonsilt is laughing a bit, "Like father, like son."

Chriss is growing vein on his forehead under his pirate hat, "Please, we're in another world now. I've had enough in our own world, so I don't want to listen about my old man's story here!"

Zeonsilt, Corin, and eventually Chriass are bursting laughter. Until-

"...! Show yourself!" Joachim shouts while giving a sharp glare towards a direction.

Zeonsilt and Chriass also felt that evil, murderous intent coming from the direction of the sea. Without any delay; a clad figure with orange jacket, spiky blonde hair, glasses, and evil smile appears.

"I thought you were just bunch of idiots. But I think underestimated you," the cruel, sadistic gunman of Luin organization under the name **Yoichi Takashina**, revealed his presence.

Zeonsilt and Chriass wasted no time to take out their weapons. They're strategically not Realizing yet, to converse their true strength till the right time post in the fight. Since even the Knights who previously had great powers in their own worlds are weakened in Endia, thus have to train again to regain it. This professional hitman and spy from Luin had them troubled from the previous fights, so being cautious is a wise decision. ...How did get here without a boat is another story, though.

"Wow, wow, easy there. Don't be so aggressive every time you see me," Yoichi calmly told Zeonsilt and Chriass to loosen up, while tinkling with his glasses in arrogance.

"What do you want, freak?" Chriass asked, half-insulting.

"We never join the likes of you!" Corin added with persistence from Zeonsilt's back.

Yoichi laughs; as annoying as usual, "Relax, Peace-Keeping Boy. And don't jump to conclusions, little fairy."

Taking out a folded piece of paper and unfold it without have to be asked, Yoichi showed its contents to the three.

"To spread out tournament invitations with complete addresses, also adding obvious name entries of your group... Are you over-treating us or just stupid?" Yoichi exclaimed with ruthless laughter.

Zeonsilt, Corin, and Chriass are narrowing their vision to the aforementioned invitation. It is a poster about 50 cm long and 30 cm wide.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

ATTENTION ALL FIGHTERS!

THE SACRED GROUNDS FOR BATTLE OF BURNING SPIRIT IS COMPLETE!

ALL THOSE WITH STRONG HEART AND MANLY STRENGTH ARE WELCOME!

WIN A FABULOUS PRIZE OF HONOR FOR THE STRONGEST!

BUT, BE READY TO FACE THE CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE...

**GRAND PAPILLON!**

Please sign up at xxx, Radiance Island territory x, at xxx, time xxx.

We are awaiting your entry!

**Competitors**: Joachim the Magnificent Noble Vampire, Grand Papillon the Champion of Love and Justice, Hyoma and friends, Zeonsilt and friends, and many more.

Note: the poster's background is Grand Papillon doing a victory pose; with all the muscle and sweats are drawn overly detailed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"...," Chriass' jaw dropped.

"...," Corin is holding laughter and anger at the same time.

"...," Zeonsilt's face is the same as usual.

"Hmph," Yoichi is grinning wide, as if he has won the battle (that hasn't yet started).

"**ARGHHH!** Why are our names listed like some unimportant filler?" Corin is really angry, ripping the poster to tiny pieces.

"That's not the point," Zeonsilt calmly reasoned.

"**That idiot!** He foolishly revealed our exact location, crystal clear!" Chriass is frustrated.

Yoichi steps closer to the group, "I'm not late to enter, aren't I?"

At the right range for shooting, Yoichi wastes no time to Realize; in a flash of light, Yoichi is equipped with the deadly **Lapis Lazuli** gun.

"At first my boss thought this is a trap and sent me to investigate... But as it turns out, you happy people are having a stupid tournament!" Yoichi mocked with a sly grin.

"Why, you...!" Chriass is enraged.

"Cheater! Using weapon is prohibited in wrestling!" Corin is enraged too, for a wrong reason.

"That's not the point," Zeonsilt reasoned yet again.

Yoichi is double-checking his Lapis Lazuli while speaking, "Hey, blame the stupid guy who made this poster. He didn't mention anything about wrestling, yet alone prohibiting weapons."

"That's right! This is Joachim's fault!" Corin snapped.

Chriass turns his back, "True! Hey, Joach-"

Joachim has vanished from the surroundings, much to the trio's dismay.

"Where did he go? That idiot!" Chriass is getting furious.

"He's a vampire, so maybe he turns invisible?" Corin suggested.

"Perhaps," Zeonsilt replied shortly again.

"Maybe he is scared. Shouldn't you guys follow him?" Yoichi taunted again.

"You're really asking for it this time, glasses...," Chriass is ticked off enough to point his blade at Yoichi.

"Yes! Let's beat him to pulp!" Corin is following Chriass' vibe.

"I agree," Zeonsilt joins in as well, although he doesn't look angry.

"**HAHAHA!**" a loud, somewhat comical laughter voice could be heard.

Everyone including Yoichi look around to find the voice's source, but find none.

Corin eventually slaps a question to the air, "Who's there?"

Somehow attracted by a suspiciously dignified aura, the four people look above the mansion- Only to find a muscular man wearing purplish butterfly mask, is standing straight with both arms on his waist. If there is night time in Endia, this guy will look so much cooler with full moon as the background.

"**When the forces of darkness descend! In the name of justice, this fist!"**

Everyone give a 'WTF?' look.

"**In the name of truth, this muscle! In the name of honor, this blood!"**

Corin's eyes are sparkling.

"**In the name of beauty, this butt!"** the guy showed his muscular butt.

Chriass and Yoichi are showing disgusted face. Zeonsilt sweat-dropped.

"**HAHA!"** the guy is jumping atop the ring.

Carrying an oversized **Clay Idol** (it is there somehow) on his right shoulder, the guy with butterfly mask shouts:

"**Champion of Truth and Justice, Grand Papillon! Ready to fight all evildoers!"**

Everyone can't help but to stare at his mask, his muscular body, his skull belt, and his butt- before dropping jaws. That is including Yoichi, minus Corin.

"WOW! That is so COOL! Right, Zeonsilt?" her eyes full of excitement, Corin is begging for sugar words from her 'master'.

Zeonsilt can't risk being punched again, "...Yes, he is."

"I wanted to ask for his autograph!" Corin has been infected by a fan club virus.

"Isn't that Joachim wearing a butterfly mask?" Chriass pointed the obvious.

"That'll make it easier for me to get his autograph! Oh, maybe also taking pictures together!" Corin is gotten totally lost in the fan-fan land.

"You gotta be kidding me...," Chriass buried his face on his hand palm.

"Zeonsilt, Chriass, our **PMB** should create an opening stunt like that!" Corin's eyes really mean it.

"I don't know if Mervina and the others will like it...," Zeonsilt denied softly.

Chriass' relied on his knees to prevent falling down and eating sand, "I'd rather have the Screepers have me."

Trying to regain his snarky attire, Yoichi fixes his glasses and recalibrate his lapis Lazuli, "W-Well... Evildoers... Were you referring to me? That hurts."

Joach- Grand Papillon is simply stood with pride on the ring, "I shall not forgive evil man who dares to interfere with this holy battle! As a hero, I will punish you accordingly for your evil deeds!"

Finally calm, Yoichi jumps atop the ring, "Champion of Truth and Justice, eh? Assassinating such guy might strike me a good deal with my boss and your group."

"No, no, no! Heroes will always win from villains! Zeonsilt is the proof!" Corin protested, while pointing at Zeonsilt.

Zeonsilt blushes slightly, "I'm happy you said that, but..."

Chriass is still stood there in face-palm position, moaning random curses.

"Hahaha!" Grand Papillon lets out another of his awkwardly comical laughter, "That is true! My entire body is also the proof!"

Enduring the awe in front of him, Yoichi points his fully loaded Lapis Lazuli at the so-called champion, "Enough talk. Let me shoot you and get rid of that ridiculous mask."

Detecting a challenge, Grand Papillon clenches his left fist.

"**If you can face the unfettered fury of my rippling muscles, then come on!"**

Zeonsilt and Chriass lower their weapons, now having little to no fighting spirit. Corin flew higher, reaching the best viewpoint of the grand match.

"Attention all spectators! On the red side of the ring... **Grand Papillon**, the **Champion of Love and Justice!**" Corin shouted in narrative like a Master of Ceremony, with a mini microphone (where did she get that?).

Silence ensues. Corin is glaring spears at both Zeonsilt and Chriass. The two men eventually clap hands loudly and unwillingly, while Grand Papillon executes some very disturbing macho poses.

Having enough, Corin continues, "On the blue side of the ring... **Yoichi Takashina**, the sadistic, cruel, hedonistic, stuck-up, rude, annoying, bratty, glasses, freaky, snotty, snarky, shady, irritating, ugly-"

Yoichi is doing his best to keep a smile, but his right arm doesn't agree, "...Is this the fairy season?"

"...gunman of Luin organization!" Corin finished her one-sided comment at last.

"Phew... Shall we begin?" Yoichi taunted, his eyes are glinting with killing intent.

Grand Papillon readies his muscle, burning for a good fight. Corin is getting so excited to see a fight between a true hero (?) and a villain. Zeonsilt fold his arms, trying to watch and enjoy the match. Chriass shakes his head a few times, mumbling random complaints, before eventually give up and does the same as Zeonsilt. The tension is getting high and about to burst.

"Without further ado, let the match begiiiin!" Corin announced while raising her fist to the air.

...However, before either Yoichi or Grand Papillon able to make a single move-

"**HYOOOOMAAAAAA!**"

"**GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE!**"

Those shrieks had no difficulty on gathering everyone's attention. From afar, Hyoma is running as if he is chased down by a Godzilla. Even further behind him is a crazed animal- No; a love-struck girl known as Wruzel, running all fours. So crazed that she even goes as far as throwing her Grand Ax straight to the spot where Hyoma would step on. Most likely thanks to adrenaline, Hyoma jumped just in time and avoid the fate of being chopped to pieces of _Hamburg Steak_. The craziness took the poor boy godly amount of seconds to realize that he just landed on the ring, between a stuck-up villain and ridiculous hero.

"We meet again," Yoichi calmly greeted.

Panting hard, Hyoma pouts, "I don't have time for you! Joachim, kick his ass!"

But before Yoichi can get angry or Grand Papillon able to deny his identity, Wruzel took her Grand Ax. Sensing danger from his back, Hyoma starts panicking. And it is dangerous indeed, as Wruzel is charging up her Grand Ax to do her Deathblow attack. Zeonsilt and Chriass had noticed it earlier, thus evacuate themselves quite far already. Corin flew away (dropping her mini mike) following Zeonsilt to safety.

"READY...," Wruzel almost done charging up.

"Dammit! Everyone, run!" Hyoma's face is pale; he is gathering all his strength on his feet- all for the split-second chance to jump ahead towards the safe zone. But...

Wruzel has finished charging her Grand Ax, she is more than ready to launch all of its power. Looking at her beloved guy once more for target lock-on, Wruzel do a massive-powered throw and let her Grand Ax do the rest. Yoichi could sense the danger, but it's too late for him to think of an escape plan. On the other hand, Grand Papillon readies himself to take the full force of the Deathblow move- all for the honor of being a hero who never turns down a fight.

"**Gaia Rave!**" Wruzel shouted as her Grand Ax was flying upwards from her hand.

Wruzel's Grand Ax which is inhabited by a dragon's soul starts to roar as it flew high to the blue skies of Endia. In split second just before the axe hits the central point of the ring, Hyoma does a super jump in half-running state towards the sandy beaches...

***CRAAAASSSSHHHHHH*** the axe split through the ring and cracks the ground, send godly amount of rocks flying to the sky while causing an avalanche in the process.

Hyoma made it barely in time to escape from bunch of sharp rocks, but not far enough to avoid the ground shaking wave- Even with his Realized state's small wings. As a result, it is Hyoma's turn to get blown away- not only twelve meters in distance, but more than twenty meters towards the endless beach. As additional information, Grand Papillon knocked down to the ground. He covered in scratches from the sharp rocks, but able to stand his ground in pride of heroes (?). Yoichi suffers the same fate as Hyoma, but not lucky enough as the direction he flew by was the ocean. Zeonsilt and Chriass take cover behind a pair of coconut trees, thus having very little injuries. Corin flew so high that the rocks couldn't reach her. ...Meanwhile, Wruzel is got blown away by her own attack as well. Twenty meters the opposite direction of Hyoma.

"Hmhmhm...," Grand Papillon cleaned up the sand covered his body with bare hands while mysteriously humming.

"A truly beautiful technique indeed! I can't believe there is such a beautiful and deadly skill which blow away both your mind and body in this another world... I need to improve mine better!" Grand Papillon made a finishing comment, before doing a moon-jump of vampires and vanished to thin air.

Zeonsilt, Corin, and Chriass returned to the where the ring was. Was a ring, because now it's nothing much more than broken wooden boards completely buried with sand.

"Well, that was a really short tournament," Corin does her routine as a good fairy, but of course it wasn't very effective.

"WE have to clean up all this mess?" Chriass ranted; in between his words, he is whispering blasphemy of sorts towards heroes.

"Who else?" Zeonsilt cut the argument fast.

Seeing the boys' foul mood, Corin does a spinning flight before smiling in front of them, "But it was kind of fun wasn't it?"

Zeonsilt smiles, "...Kinda."

Chriass is infected, "...Much more entertaining than dozing off in bed."

"See, see?" Corin smiled again, wider than usual.

Chriass wrapped the cloth on his arms, "What are we waiting, then? PMB, on to the mission!"

Zeonsilt and Corin gives a salute in unison, "Yessir!"

/

_Meanwhile, Shizuku's and Monica's side._

"Hey Shizuku," Monica asked.

"Yes, Monica?" Shizuku is busy removing her newest decorations for Monica.

"Did you hear that noise? It sounded like an earthquake," Monica is sweating a lot- not only for the bright sun, but also the weight of those wooden decorations.

"Maybe it was," Shizuku looks calm.

"Isn't that dangerous? We have to tell everyone," Monica is getting concerned.

"Maybe it wasn't. Don't worry!" Shizuku is off the wall, again.

"...Okay," Monica miserably defeated by the cheap punch line.

...

_Meanwhile, Wruzel's side._

Wruzel once again clean her body from the everlasting sand, her face is brimming with fighting for love spirit.

"Hyoma, did you see that? My Deathblow move has gotten significantly stronger than before! My training did really pay off in the end, since I've chopped dozens of both animals and trees with it!" Wruzel is speaking so loud, although nobody is listening.

...

_Meanwhile, Shizuku and Monica's side._

"Shizuku, is it alright that you made me this decoration set?" Monica asked.

"Huh? Why?" Shizuku hasn't finished removed even a half of the set.

"You chopped piles of woods in order to make it, right? You're doing it by yourself, too...," Monica is feeling bad.

"It's pretty easy actually. There already chopped woods scattered around," Shizuku said something interesting.

"Huh? How is that possible?" Monica was piqued.

"I dunno," Shizuku is truly an airhead.

Now loading... Please wait...

"Shizuku, when exactly did you start to make it?" Monica interrogated.

"Thirty minutes after Wruzel entered the forest. Why?" Shizuku has finished most of the removal.

"Now I see why," Monica shakes her head in OMG movement.

"You do? I don't," Shizuku desperately need brain surgery.

"Then again, what did you do for the thirty minutes gap?" Monica asked for a vital info left.

"Watching Takeru and Lubul fight," Shizuku never fails to prove her 'worth'.

"...," Monica starts to feel that her hydrophobia was nothing.

...

...

"So, who won?"

"Takeru shot Lubul with D-MOS."

"Poor thing."

"Lubul almost pierces Takeru's eyes with his spear, so it's even."

"And you just watch?"

"While eating **Silvernale**'s cookies.

"Who treated Lubul, then?"

"He was thrown to the infirmary."

"..."

"**Alice** is there."

"...Shizuku."

"Yes?"

"You're a wonderful woman."

"I'm into paper swords, not whips. Besides, I'm Japanese, not American."

"...Wonderful indeed; in so many different ways."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"By the way, I have a tea party later with **Silvernale**. Do you want to join, Monica?"

"Sounds good."

/

**/Outside of the Base – Somewhere that is not the Beach**

"It is such a good weather today," **Kurando Inugami**, the young swordsman who is a **Harmonicsor** like his cousin **Uru** (yes, they are cousins), commented in the middle of his patrol duty.

"I agree," **Okita Souji**, the famous samurai from Shinsengumi replied.

These two has been constantly taking patrol duty together, while instantly become fast friends in the process. Being in the same shoes as samurais, they're enjoying having various conversations of that loyalty task. Comparing countless similarities and differences in-between, they never got tired of talking like this.

"Huh?" Kurando stopped talking as he saw something suspicious in the distance.

The two samurais approached the unknown object with extreme caution, considering any possibilities that it could be dangerous. Hands gripping the tip their katanas' handles, they're both ready for any threat to come. When the distance is shortened...

"...Hyoma? What happened to you?" Okita loosen his grip after recognizing the 'object'.

It is indeed Hyoma. After literally got his butt kicked from the beach's stage, he is helplessly slumped on the ground like a corpse of napalm bomb's victim. Slumped miserable enough to the point Okita and Kurando could only recognizes him as a giant cockroach with thick antennas, from distance longer than 5 meters.

"Let us help you...," Kurando gently offered assistance Hyoma won't reject.

After a little while of pulling through, Hyoma is free from the ground prison he was stuck in. His body isn't in a very good shape; not counting the dirt all over his 'dandy' attire.

"Thanks guys. Now, I need to roll...," Hyoma walked onward.

"Wait Hyoma, you're injured! What happened to you?" Kurando politely asked.

"**WRUZEL**," Hyoma ranted, opposite of polite.

Okita's eyebrows are raised, "Hyoma, how much longer you intend to run away from her? If you still don't show her some sincerity soon, she'll break apart."

Hyoma laughs sarcastically, "She literally made a crater near the beach that almost got me killed. Why don't YOU show me some sincerity?"

"I see you're troubled by her, but I think Miss Wruzel is having the most painful metal weight here. Should you show your sincerity gently, both of you shall find peace," Okita lectured.

"A _peaceful_ life after marriage? Yeah right," Hyoma can't stand this.

"Hyoma!" Okita is not pleased by Hyoma's words of choice.

"You're right, Mr. Okita, but please don't be too hard on Hyoma," Kurando wisely don't pick sides.

"I think you're right... I'm sorry Hyoma if my words were too harsh. But I want you think it over," Okita maturely solve the current matter.

"...Whatever," Hyoma couldn't say anything nicer than that.

"**HYOMA!**"

"**YIKES.**"

Although exhausted, Wruzel manage to chase Hyoma this far. When it comes to hunting and love, she's a true warrior that never quits.

Okita's quick reflexes instantaneously draw his lips, "Ah, good timing. Miss Wruzel, there is something we need to ta-"

Kurando jumps to save the day, "Mr. Okita, look out!"

"**COME TO ME, HUSBAND!**"

"**STAND BACK!**"

Completely not seeing Okita and Kurando, Wruzel charges at Hyoma, still all fours. Running out of ideas, Hyoma randomly throw all ailment-inducing items in his pocket; which he had been saving to keep off small monsters or Hayatemaru from ruining his peaceful moment. Considering his walk has gone train wreck, Hyoma doesn't see making it a national scale incident a good idea. A few powders or horns won't hurt. Not by much.

***BAM BAM KAPOW KARTLUNG SWIZZZ***

...Moreover, Hyoma fully knowing that _Death Flower Pollen_ which could cause instant death was mixed up with the items he threw, but he didn't hold back. In Hyoma's mind, the image where Wruzel inhales the deadly pollen is drawn ultimately beautiful.

"Heaaa! Hyaaa! Graaa!" Wruzel dodged all the dangerous items, "Hahaha, Hyoma! I've trained my legs very hard that I didn't hit a single tree when running in the forest today!"

She truly dodged everything, amazes both Okita and Kurando who are still busy parrying those dangerous items. ...Yep, she also dodged the Death Flower Pollen.

"Tch," Hyoma ranted, thus make his leave.

"Hyoma, wait!" Wruzel still struggles to avoid all the ailment items.

It occurs that nobody actually care about the two skilled, while also very good-looking swordsmen- As they're a sword swing away from being poisoned in the meanest fashion, at the worst time in their peaceful walk. Hyoma might be relieved that he's not the only unlucky guy taking a twisted tour. Few minutes swallowed by fate, Wruzel launches away like a torpedo towards an obvious direction. The poor swordsmen who far too young to die (at least, for Kurando), finally had a moment to actually put their swords back in their sheaths and took a breather.

"Phew... That was a close one," Okita sighed in relief, his face remains cool.

"We need to inform both Hyoma and Wruzel about this incident later. We don't want any unnecessary casualties on our hands," Kurando looked serious. He hadn't been put in such extreme measures in his bodyguard days- until he met his cousin, that is.

"You're right. However, about Miss Wruzel...," Okita is loss in thought.

Kurando put his smile, which once knocked one girl flat in the heart, "Did you mean her dodging skills?"

Okita shrugs, "You agree? Even me and **Toshini** had to endure numerous training and battles before actually capable to do so."

"Maybe she'll fit in Shinsengumi," another smile with a crack joke from Kurando.

Okita is taking the matter to deep extent, "I don't think so... She is morally immature and had a beast mind-set, while also incompetent in formal social departments. But; if she is put through mental training, social studies, and strict discipline, then maybe..."

"...It was a joke, Mr. Okita."

Okita bent his head in embarrassment; he should be, for mixing up jokes and duty as a Vice Commander of Shinsengumi. Kurando learned; that being a swordsman of higher ranks won't necessarily thrust you into blood-boiling fights. Rather, you should be aware of the 'extraordinary' cases they won't teach in the forces.

"Will you tell me your stories in the Shinsengumi Days, ?" Kurando asked.

"I thought I've mentioned them several times already," Okita took this chance to recover.

"I would like to hear it once more. Please, if you don't mind," Kurando did a polite, well-mannered approach.

Okita gives up, "Alright, where should I start...?"

The two swordsmen continue their walk as if nothing has happened. They big-heartedly accepted the fact that two brats were putting them in life-death situation, and moving on with this comfortable free life in Endia. ...But even with their sharp eyes, both Okita and Kurando fail to identify that a 2 m circle radius where they were standing on has transformed into 'Sea of Powders'. Whether they got carried away by the hot samurai topic or prefer to keep it as one of 8 Endia Wonders is unknown.

/

**/****Outside of the Base – Front Gate**

Hyoma ran at the risk of his legs disorganized bone structure, and he finally arrived somewhere. Much to Hyoma's dismay, he had returned to the starting point of his walk with nobody abound to aid him. Probably the God of Endia (if one exists) hates Hyoma for his sourpuss attitude this entire time. Hyoma should learn to behave should he meet him someday. As an extra handicap, his Realized state has over.

"Dammit... I'm at my limit...," Hyoma murmured between his heavy breaths.

"...Hyyyyoooooommmmaaaaaaa...," an all-too-familiar voice echoes in 60 meter radius; the frequency is low, but Hyoma's senses have exceeded the limit of mankind that he could hear it crystal clear.

Dreaded beast lady is still on her toes. What to do to escape her 'lovely' rampage? For Hyoma, the answer is simple: taking the chaotic series of chase INSIDE the base. Hyoma no longer cares whether there will be any other casualty besides himself. Might as well turn the whole base into a war field.

...

_**To be continued to the next Act...**_

* * *

><p>

Phew... Done! ...That's what I was about to say, but no. This Chapter 1 was originally 50+ pages long, so I decided to split it in half- into two Acts. Things will be very hot for Chapter 1 Act 2 onward, so please look forward to it. Since the Act 2 already half-done, it won't be too long for me to update this story. Here is how the Chapters will go and their short summaries:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Hyoma assaulted by the girls, and fall to near-death starvation.

Act 1: Outside the Base. You are reading this one right now.

Act 2: Inside the Base. Grave, Rocket Billy Redcadillac, Juji, Bunnji, Silvernale, Sluc, Hayatemaru, Koyuki/Little Snow, Hiro, Mue, Sherry, Zard, and Rin will appear. Maybe more.

/

**Chapter 2:** Hyoma is SICK in bed. The girls decide to apologize by cooking something, but a genius someone (come on, it's obvious) waltzes in the idea of a cooking contest. The girls agree (don't be surprised), eventually selecting their chef-assistants, thus thinking of a recipe and gathering the ingredients. Don't expect them to buy it at a market, though.

Act ?: ? Shadow Hearts crew, BEWARE!

/

**Chapter 3: **The actual cooking battle begins. Forget any cooking show you've seen on TV- This one is crazy enough to be a World War III. Along with several other judges (you can guess who), Hyoma was forced to eat plenty of dishes (nah, don't drool or you'll regret it) and gives the most omnipotent score for each girl. Which girl will win? Then again, will this remedy's Hyoma's near-death starvation? ...Doubt.

Act ?: ? Unknown... Data not found.

* * *

><p>And that's how each chapter contents are going to be. I'm kinda surprised, seeing other Chaos Wars stories are nothing but Hyoma-Rin stories. Except for one; titled: [<strong>The Life and Love of Endia's Knights<strong>] by **umi amano**. That one rocks and no slightest of Hyoma-Rin! That story also inspires me to develop this Chaos Wars story seriously. You should check it out.

I hope the characters aren't OOC, since I based them on the way they talk and act in Chaos Wars. Some of the characters might stand out better, since I played their original games. And if anyone notices, there is a key character that is still in hiding... Can you guess who? No present this time, though :3

Well, that's all from me now. I'm so grateful for all readers who patiently reading my long-length stories and reviewing them. Thank you so very much! I love you all! I'm still trying hard to complete my other stories as well, so please cheer on for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Credits.<strong>

**umi amano**: for above-mentioned reason.

**Schauspielerinnen**: for being a great friend and another fan of Sound Horizon.

**Spaghetti Soysauce, Kuroi Onee-san, and Axel Yamamoto**: they didn't help directly for this story, but their encouraging PM pushes the lazy me to march forward.

**Azure Dark**: for translating "The Endia and the Knights" song at Animelyrics site.

* * *

><p>Please read their stories of pure awesomeness as well, when you have time.<p>

Hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you very much, and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1 Act 2

We meet again, folks! Thank you for all your enthusiastic reading and heart-warming reviews! I never thought the chase part in Chapter 1 Act 1 was so highly loved by everyone. Thank you very much! This time I able to update a little early than usual, for reason I've mentioned in previous chapter. Let's begin the read!

...

/

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Chaos Wars, Original or from their own games are copyright of Atlus, Aruze, Red Entertainment, and Idea Factory. Thanks also goes to 0~3 Entertainment for translating this game. Fire Sphere attack is not allowed!

/

**Summary**: Hyoma found himself in near-death starvation thanks to the girls. Feeling guilty, Wruzel, Mue, Koyuki, Rin, Sluc, and Shizuku intend to cook for him. ...In a cooking contest hosted by **H**ayatemaru, **A**nastasia, **O**via, and **T**onaty. Yoichi vs. Grand Papillon, Sherry vs. Zard, Lygen vs. Unknown. Total crack and LoL!

/

Note: since Chaos Wars uses characters' original Japanese names, it tends to get players of the American version confused. I will list the names and such that uses the Japanese names with the English names to avoid that problem.

This is the 2nd list of names. For the 1st part, please check out Chapter 1 Act 1.

**Hiro**: Hillo. A half-demon and half-human- she is the main character of Spectral Force. She is also Idea Factory's icon.

**Mue**: Myu. A student in Warrior Department of **Vale Noir School**; she is one of the main characters in Spectral Souls II.

Enough with introductions, to the story! Hope you'll enjoy it!

/

**ATLUS X ARUZE X RED ENTERTAINMENT X IDEA FACTORY X SUPERECHO**

**FANFICTION PROJECT**

**CHAOS COOKING WARS**

**~It is a story that swallows all the water and food~**

By superecho

/

Warning: the 'fanfiction project' thing is merely for amusement, and not true.

/

**Chapter 1**

"_This is an overture... The grandiose affair between the boy of the end, and the female knights from worlds of another dimensions..."_

/

**Act 2**

/

**/Inside of the Base, 1st Floor – Front Lobby**

"Phew... It's done at least...," Mika Asagi wiped the sweats on her forehead and short gray hair with a towel.

"These rocks, sweetie!" a certain man in red rocker outfit praised.

"Hnrgh," a gray-haired man grunted.

"...," a man with one eye and another man with sunglasses speak nothing.

Five defense barricades lined neatly right in front of the mansion entrance. Each one equipped with bullet-proof gear and non-corrosive metal alloys, allowing even further firearms absorption. These your-average-everyday barricades are common for every headquarters of top class mafias, but owning it in your private- okay, _**squatter**_-ed mansion gives a marvellous sense of luxury. ...At least, for those who developed paranoia after being ambushed by armed goons on regular basis. Not enough to faze you? The teeny-weenie and seemingly spineless girl over there built these, all by her lonesome. ...Since Zeros is out on a mission- again.

"Mika sweet heart, you're so competent in intelligence, mechanic skills, and beauty!" the red guy with pointy blonde hair strums his **Blue Lightning** guitar as an expression of praise.

"**Rocketbilly Redcadillac**... This is mid-day and I don't want to hear your cheap pickup lines," a blindfolded man with over-patched long coat scowled.

"You said that in the day and night time, Juj," the red guy known as Rocketbilly Redcadillac or RB, continues to strum his guitar.

"Then take a hint and shut up," the blind man ranted violently.

Mika abruptly put down her towel, "Now, now, you two. RB, thank you for the compliment, but you was exaggerating- especially for that last part. Juji, please be a little more patient. You don't want to brash at each other in this another world too, aren't you?"

The blind-folded man with a cursed flame on his back; who is also known as **Juji Kabane** scoffs, but eventually stopped arguing and goes quiet on his couch. His sunglasses-wielding brother, **Bunnji Kugashira**, simply doesn't care and continues to perform maintenance on his dual handguns.

"Sorry for the loud scene, Mika. But I mean it, you know. Even my grandma's hand-stitched scarf weren't as potent as your barricades," RB continues to exaggerate things, although he refrains from doing a session.

"Those are barricades! You still can see even you're a ghost, so why don't you appreciate that by stop talking non-sense?" Juji snapped, voicing for all blind men.

RB raises a pointer, "Spare the mental, Juji. I was being honest for our little angel here."

Mika laughs innocently, "Please, RB. Stop that. I'm not that... nice."

"You're blushing!" RB teased.

"I-I'm not!" Mika weakly denied.

RB is having fun, "You _are_ blushing! And very cute, too! Right, Juji? Bunnji?"

"I'm _blind_, Casanova," Juji wasn't happy about that.

"Ask someone else," Bunnji didn't even took a peek.

"Were you brothers born as mood-crashers?" RB interrogated.

"Screw you, RB." Juji blurted.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you." Bunnji scoffed.

RB put his hand palm on his face, "Teen-Rated story, guys. A kid might be reading!"

The big, one-eyed man known as **Beyond the Grave** in the way he is a Death Soldier now or **Brandon Heat**, when he was a regular hitman- nods quietly in agreement.

"Juji, Bunnji, show some sincerity to the kids as grown-up adults. Grave could do that even he couldn't speak," Mika suggested; although it sounds like a lecture.

"Hmph," Juji scoffed yet again.

"Heh," Bunnji is no better than his brother.

As the **Gungrave** fives are having a _good_ time-

***SLAM*** Hyoma slams the door violently, his face look desperate.

"Welcome back, Hyoma," Mika welcomed warmly, "How's your wal-"

"**ERMEGENCY! CODE RED! SEAL ALL ENTRANCE! SET ALL BARRICADES, ON THE DOUBLE!**" Hyoma screamed.

"Whoa, did **Emily** teach you that figure of speech?" RB took it humorously.

"Oh, no! Have the enemy found this place?" Mika took it seriously.

Juji abruptly readies his **Tsumuji** and **Hayate** (not THAT Hayate), while seemingly both happy and annoyed, "Which one is it? **Saigou** or **Garino**?"

Bunnji stands with his dual handguns fully loaded, "I prefer the later."

"Grave, help me to set these barricades! We'll form defensive walls in a single line!" Mika commanded.

One minute of preparation, five hard barricades are arranged neatly in one straight line. Juji hides in left side with RB on the other, while Grave take stand behind the last barricade- full-armed with his Coffin and **Cerberus**. Bunnji took an even farther position behind Grave, ready to provide long-ranged support fire. As the commander, Mika took safer position upstairs, watch any change with the door using a binocular (**Rin** bought it in auction for 11900 Dia). Hyoma is lying down on the floor near Mika, completely exhausted. It's just the five of them, since **Karen** and most of the gang (read: Uru plus many others) were going shopping for a big sale in **Radiance Cooking Market**. Most friendly guys and girls were taken for every limited portion of extra purchase offers; while the rest cranky ones are still in their rooms.

"Are you alright Hyoma?" Mika showed her concern, while donning back her black jacket and load the **Puppy Fang**.

"Not at all...," Hyoma is constantly breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Please leave the rest to us," Mika told Hyoma.

"Thank you...," Hyoma said with puppy and teary eyes; makes Mika to sweat drop.

***BANG, BANG*** the front door was knocked violently by a seemingly devious attacker. Although the door has been locked with several metal chains and locks, it's still shaking for every each blow.

RB put a _Travolta_ pose, "Ready to rock, boys?"

***BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!*** the knockings on the door abruptly grow dreadful. What kind of force is lurking behind it?

Mika's expression turns anxious, "Hyoma, I know you're tired, but could you get the others to prepare for combat?"

A smooth chance to hide; Hyoma wouldn't waste it, "Yes, ma'am!"

Mika turn again at Hyoma, "Before that, Hyoma... Who is attacking u-"

But Hyoma has dashed to Endia-knows-where, leaving a question mark in Mika's head.

***SMASH!***

Without warning, a mysterious figure destroyed the door to pieces of scrap metal. But the figure is cannot be identified with smokes covering the scene.

"Is it Garino?" Juji whispered.

"Perhaps **Fangorum**," RB whisper back.

Hearing this, Grave's single eye is glinting with focus. Mika tighten her grip on the Puppy Fang. Bunnji's red eyes are glowing crimson. Sadly before the smoke is cleared-

"**H-YOOOOOO-MMMMMM-AAAAAAAA!**"

The mysterious figure dashed- no, particularly flying forward like torpedo- straight at the barricades.

***CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!*** the figure pierces through the five barricades like bullet piercing paper. The speed was overwhelming enough that Grave had no choice but to block the attacker with his own Necrolized Body.

"Grave!" Mika was so shocked by the vicious attacker.

"Dammit, what kind of weapon Garino developed this time?" Juji cursed while marathon his way towards Grave to provide support.

"Never in good terms with the guy," RB commented playfully while gripping his guitar pick with more force.

"I can't shoot at this situation!" Bunnji cursed like his brother, but more eager since his mentor is sticking to the unknown target.

"...!" Grave hold the unknown assailant longer than any other Death Soldier could handle, while trying to identify it at the same time. The hair is blond-

"**YAAAAAHHHH!**" the figure screamed. An unknown power emerges from within the assailant's slender posture, which could strike Grave's back to kiss the floor for good.

"Grave!" Mika couldn't take it any longer, and rushes downstairs.

Not even Juji, RB, or Bunnji manage to catch a glimpse of the assailant. With the disruptor kissing floor, the unknown figure march on towards the second floor. Half-way through the stairs, the figure and Mika were exchanging looks. Seeing the assailant's true face, Mika is freezing in her track.

"You're alright, man?" RB checked Grave's condition.

Grave is in sorry condition, his black coat was full of footprints, his coffin hit him on the head, and his Cerberus struck his eyes- each. Such miracle he was flattened by such a slender figure, but the fact that Grave was completely unwounded was much more miraculous.

"Fangorum isn't this speedy, right?" RB analyzed.

"Whoever it was, it kicked your ass," Juji spoke sarcastically to Grave.

"Such a shame, bro," Bunnji is disappointed.

"Me?" Juji asked.

"Him," Bunnji pointed at Grave.

"You," Juji pointed at Grave, in a copy-cat motion as his brother.

Grave doesn't respond to their humiliating words (he _can't_), and silently stood up. Mika is slowly approaching her guardian, thus cleaning the dusts all over his body.

"Mika, what's the plan now?" RB asked with proper manner for ladies.

"...," Mika is lost in thought.

"Kid, are you still there?" Juji tried to be nice.

Grave shifts his eye to Mika, expecting an answer. Mika finally raises her head; her expression is unverifiable, "Billy..."

"Yes, dear?" RB was enlightened to be called by his child name, but also feel anxious.

RB's fingers are twitching, Juji's hands are ready for a dance, and Bunnji's trigger fingers are longing for war. Different from the rest, Grave inserted his Cerberus back in his coffin. The tension is reaching its peak. Finally Mika open her lips:

"Do you know any love song from _John Travolta_?"

...Tick. Tick. Tick. The clock is ticking.

"...Every single one," Billy answered; totally lost, dumbfounded, and confused.

Mika smiles- Smile of an angel, "Then, do you mind playing your favourite one while we clean up the barricades' leftovers?"

RB doesn't get the picture, but allegedly nodding his head at the thought of solo concert, "...I would love to, baby."

Grave silently picking up the trash of what's left from the barricades. Mika put away her Puppy Fang, took a broom and duster, before sweeping away. RB is tuning his Blue Lightning, preparing the solo performance. Juji and Bunnji are being left out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Juji snapped.

RB play eye at Mika, "I've been wondering about that too, sweetie. Mind if you fill us in?"

Broom on her hand, Mika approached RB and whispering something on his ears.

"Hmm, hmm. Ah, I see...," RB nods a few times.

After finished, Mika and RB are staring at each other. Both of them eventually broke into small grin and laughter.

"Okay, which one of you would like to be an interpreter?" Juji is craving for murder.

"I'm your man, mood-crasher brothers," RB kindly offered.

Juji and Bunnji pointed guns at RB (in Juji's case, pistol blades).

RB gives off a grin, "Cool down, brothers. Don't waste the precious bullets Mika had bought for you on a see-through man like me."

"How about an explanation for that?" Bunnji threatened.

"And make it quick," Juji added.

RB strums his guitar quite loud and half-screaming this:

"**Power of ****L-O-V-E**** is terrifying!"**

"What?" the brothers asked.

"That was the answer," RB defended.

"Are you making fun of us?" Bunnji aims at Blue Lightning's neck.

Juji snaps, "How does exorcism sound, RB?"

RB smiles mockingly, "I'm so scared!"

And the trio are up for a game of cat and mouse- leaving only Grave and Mika to clean up the mess. Cleaning this much scraps of battlefield would at least cost three people on the job... Fortunately, RB didn't forget to play one of Travolta's songs on his great escape. He played it loud enough that the song echoes all over the mansion- without an amplifier. Even more fortunate, the beautiful pink-haired Royal Guard **Silvernale** is happening to pass by.

"What a mess. What happened here?" Silvernale asked both Mika and Grave.

Being the only one who can talk, Mika explain the whole situation to the green-eyed Royal Guard. Including the little cause of that 'unfortunate' incident- Which stirs a shackle to Silvernale's laughing point.

"So that was the cause... It's a little funny," Silvernale grinned.

"It was, right? It's not something you see every day," Mika laughed.

"Yes, but it caused quite a mess. They need to be warned," Silvernale's eyes grow serious.

"Of course, but let's leave those two for now," Mika suggested.

"I agree. May I help you?" Silvernale showed her great concern.

"I greatly appreciate it," Mika accepted without hesitation.

Being the quicksilver she is, after Grave picked up the trash Silvernale mop the floor in dual-wielding mop style- dancing her way while cleaning like a naturally gifted ice-skater. She mops every single tile away with elegance, twice as fast and twice as clean as Mika. The floor is so clean to the point it's gleaming like a jewel. Moreover, Silvernale finished her work with a stunningly beautiful and elegant pose. Mika stares deeply and opened her mouth wide at this theatrical picture. Grave _couldn't_ do any of those, so he simply stood there watching motionlessly.

"I'm done," Silvernale informed lightly.

"W-Wow, Silvernale. You're second to none at cleaning!" Mika was amused. VERY.

"It was nothing. I did this every single day ever since I joined with you guys," Silvernale is being modest.

Mika is rather shocked, "Huh? Every single day?"

"Yes. Before it was Karen and Mue, but they've gotten busy with cooking alone, especially when the number of this group grows. Others have volunteered as well, but they couldn't really keep track with daily schedule. Alas, I decided to take the cleaning of the mansion's first floor as my daily duty," Silvernale explained thoroughly.

"That was amazing sense of duty," Mika was amused. **VERY**.

"It is for the best everyone work together by filling the roles they're fit the most. At first I thought of taking the patrol duty, but it belongs to Okita and Kurando already. Cooking belongs to Mue and Karen. Ownership and negotiation belongs to Rin. Accounting and leadership belongs to Hyoma. So, mine was cleaning the first floor," Silvernale explained the remaining details.

All of sudden, Mika has developed an inferiority complex, "T-That was amazing."

"I'm a little tired of warning Shizuku, Uru, Takeru, and **Polytan** for not trashing around after playing, actually. Though, it appears only the latter two who actually listens," Silvernale let out a small sigh.

"...Polytan listens?" Mika was confused.

"At first he demanded to squeeze my 'you-know-what' as a trade-off," Silvernale's tone of speech rises, "But after I pointed my dual swords, he willingly to do it as a good example for readers of _**Dengeki Playstation**_... Whatever that means."

"S-Still, it was amazing," Mika's new-birth inferiority complex has deepened.

Mika is both dazzled and embarrassed; in case of being a housewife, Silvernale is the perfect candidate while Mika might end up as a last choice. Sensing her worry, Grave pats Mika on the head as a consolation. Silvernale follows this by approaching Mika.

"But it never occurred to me to build barricades like what you did, Mika. It is a great sense of protection for loved ones. You should be proud of yourself," Silvernale consoled with a smile.

Mika smiles at them, "...Thank you Silvernale. And you too, Grave."

Grave nods; his expression is as lifeless as always, but Mika swore he was smiling (if he actually _could_). For Mika though, that was unnecessary. To her, reading Grave's expressionless face is easier than reversing a hand palm, and she never brags about it. Silvernale grins at their relationship.

"Mika, do you have a plan for this afternoon?" Silvernale asked.

"Nothing in particular, why?" Mika wonders.

"Me, Mue, Koyuki, Hiro, and Shizuku are having a tea party near the woods this afternoon. Do you want to join?" Silvernale offered kindly.

Mika's face is beaming with joy. It would be nice to do something girlish for a change, especially after the godly amount of time Mika spent on firearms. Mika look at Grave as if asking for permission, and it took Grave less than two seconds to nod at this.

"I would love to!" Mika accepted the offer happily.

"It's starting at 3 P.M. Feel free to bring cushions, dolls, or any other personal items. I'll bake cookies while Mue and Koyuki bake cakes, so there's no need to bring snacks. Don't be late!" Silvernale explained thoroughly again, while leaving with another elegant smile.

...

/

**/Inside of the Base, 2nd Floor – East Wing Hallway**

"Al... most... there...!"

While the girls are waiting impatiently for the afternoon tea time, Hyoma is struggling so he could reach his room before dying. Escaping from Wruzel took most of Hyoma's stamina, more than he could ever bargain when cleaning up Shizuku's and Hayatemaru's troubles. Why it was so tiring despite only being hunted by one person? But misguided affection and marriage papers are filling in the stress bill. Half-crawling, Hyoma keep advancing towards his room which is located at the end of hallway.

"What are you doing there?"

A black-haired girl wearing reddish winter garments leaning on the wall near a window; she is looking at Hyoma with boredom glinting in her crimson eyes. She is **Sluc**, the representative of **Shalulu Island- the Ice Island**, who is also Rin's childhood friend. She is never been on good terms with Hyoma- or even anyone in the group, thanks to her dark sense of humor. Her sulky attitude that exceeds Hyoma's at some point had triggered daily pointless fights between the two.

"What are YOU doing here?" Hyoma copied the question.

"None of your business," Sluc replied bitterly.

"Same here," Hyoma hates to lose.

Hyoma feel terrible wasting his breath on someone like her. If he didn't drink at least three glasses of water now, he might faint. ...As if answering Hyoma's prayer, Sluc is currently drinking a large bottle of mineral water. Fresh, cold mineral water. Hyoma also noticed several empty bottles scattered around the floor where Sluc is standing. Apparently, Sluc is feeling too hot for this bright sunny day. Rather than removing her thick warmer cap and wool garments (Sluc addressed Hyoma as a 'lecher' for suggesting this, but he had no idea what it means), she is drinking cold liquids like there's no tomorrow to keep the heat away. Such a waste of beverage supply (Karen will be angry if she founds out), but Hyoma doesn't really care at this point.

"Sluc...," Hyoma's voice turned soft, "Please share me that mineral water!"

Sluc look at Hyoma mockingly, "I believe you can only ask Rin for that."

"What do you mean?" Hyoma's head is blank- because near-dehydration, actually.

"Sharing this mineral bottle together sums as kissing, right?" Sluc only act 'girlish' at a time like this.

"...No, it doesn't," Hyoma's throat is on the limit, "So, if you would share-"

"You're not really my type. I'm sulky enough and I knew that, so I prefer funny boys," Sluc is enjoying this.

Hyoma's eyes are begging for mercy, "Please... I didn't really believe that stuff, so share me-"

"You're persistent, aren't you? I'm not giving my lips to someone I didn't love," Sluc yearns for more of the dark fun.

Hyoma gives it away how Sluc wanted it, "It doesn't really matter, love or not. What matters is that you help a dying boy here by sharing the mineral-"

For Sluc, it wasn't enough, "What would Rin say; if her boyfriend cheated on her with me, her best friend? On top of that, knowing the sourpuss guy she loves actually want to steal other girls' first kiss..."

"...JUST SHARE ME THAT MINERAL BOTTLE YOU-!" Hyoma snaps; almost saying a forbidden word.

Sluc sighs; she was expecting more of these bore-relievers, "...What is the magic word?"

"Give me that mineral bottle so I could drink it!"

"Wrong."

"Just give it to me!"

"Wrong again."

"Gimme that bottle already!"

"Not even close."

Hyoma's face is burning, "Sluc, I _swear_ I'd kill you if I didn't drop my sword outside!"

Sluc look at the window with a _'sad'_ expression, "Rin will be sad to found out that the guy she loves is a murderer... Murderer of her best friend..."

"Sluc, I **HATE** you!" Hyoma snaps.

"Thanks," Sluc enjoyed it so much.

Sluc glances at the opposite dark corner from the window, near a plant pot. Then out of blue, Sluc put down the mineral water bottle and leaning on Hyoma's chest- while unnecessarily making a dreamy expression.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hyoma snaps.

After several seconds, Sluc backed off and continue to drink.

"How was it? Did you snap a good one?" Sluc said to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking to, psycho?" Hyoma is enraged, and very thirsty.

"Just talking to myself," Sluc refused to tell the truth.

When Hyoma is at his despair, a sound of footsteps could be heard. ...And it is his best dark-blue messy haired pal, **Hayatemaru Mudoin**. Before Hyoma was feeling that he's standing on the edge of a cliff, but now Hyoma felt that he had been knocked over and fell down. And nope, that's not a part of the joke that black-belt Karate comedian desperately want to perform with Hyoma.

"That's not fair, Hyoma! You perform a comedy routine with her, and not me your best pal!" Hayate complained, while tinkling with his fake glasses.

"Hayate... Shut up," Hyoma still had some energy left to scold him.

"Good afternoon, Mudoin," Sluc greeted Hayate politely... WHAT?

"Nice weather today, Sluc! Are you still wearing that winter outfit?" Hayate asked with excitement.

"Yes...," Sluc replied calmly. Something is terribly wrong with her right now.

"I fully understand that! Comedy actors and actresses have to withstand any kind of silly outfits for the sake of being funny! Me and you are not exceptions!" Hayate babbled his favourite topic again.

Hyoma winced, "Heh. Like she's going to buy tha-"

"Indeed," Sluc actually agreed. What is going on here?

"Oh, is that a mineral bottle? May I have some?" Hayate begged with laughing eyes.

"What is the magic word?" Sluc repeated her favourite.

Instead of wincing and snapping like Hyoma did, Hayatemaru whispered something on Sluc's ears.

"You passed. Here," Sluc handed the mineral bottle to Hayate. Hyoma couldn't believe it.

"Hayate, what was the magic word?" Hyoma asked desperately.

After a good sip, Hayate respond, "Hyoma, you finally agree to sign the contract as my _life-long_ comedy partner?"

"Not a chance!" Hyoma snaps. He sure does it a lot today.

"Then, I'm terribly sorry for not telling you!" Hayate smirked like a clown.

Hyoma is more annoyed than ever, "How did you get that magic word anyway?"

Hayate grins, "Nice question Hyoma! I would love to explain!"

Handing back the now quarter-full mineral bottle to Sluc, Hayate coughs and face his best friend with comical approach.

"You know, one night when I was practicing for one of my best comedy acts, all alone in this very place... I was finally able to memorize the entire skit and adding convenient slapsticks along the way!" Hayate is so excited about this.

Hayate continues, "It never occurred to me that somebody was actually watching... And it was Sluc, of all people! She clapped hands loudly, entertained by my performance! Boy, how I were spilling tears of joy over my very first happy audience!"

Hyoma didn't buy it, whether it's true or not, "Weren't you dreaming?"

"How could you, man? I was wide awake at that time since I had a sudden insomnia! I was so confused of what to do, before deciding to practice on that skit!" Hayate spoke in his pride as a comedian.

"Why should I believe that?" Hyoma glared at him.

"It's true! I was so confused to the point I forgot to put on my glasses!" Hayate said while removing his glasses, revealing his dark-blue eyes. Hayate's glasses are fakes; moreover doesn't provide eyesight boost, so it's nothing more than an accessory to him.

This act causes Sluc to blush, although her expression remains unchanged. Hyoma is shocked.

"Then again, where's the part when you get the magic word from her?" Hyoma tried to remain calm.

Still with glasses-off, Hayate answers in excitement, "Well, after clapping hands, she asked for an _encore_. Can you believe it? An ENCORE! Man, I'm very glad to born as a comedian! But I was sleepy after the performance, so... She told me her magic word, so I could ask her for whatever favour I need, anytime. In exchange, I have to promise that I will perform more for her. Hard to believe, isn't it? My first devoted fan! Of course I said yes!"

"...It can't be true. Not in million years," Hyoma is in complete denial. Anyone know Hayatemaru well enough would. Shizuku didn't count.

"It is true! Right, Sluc?" Hayate asked, still with his glasses off.

Sluc blushes even redder, before going normal again and nods silently. Mystery solved.

"I cannot believe it. Sluc, you... On Hayate... Have I gone nuts?" Hyoma felt that his head is spinning. Actually, it's because of his current tiredness level.

"I couldn't believe it either, Hyoma! Man, how I wish it's happening to you too, partner!" Hayate put on his glasses again, cynically laughing of joy.

"I'd rather die...," Hyoma replied faintly, before dragging his feet towards his room.

"But this is only the beginning! I also planned to recruit **Gaizan** as our third member! I tried convincing Emily to support the idea, but...," Hayate's babble goes on and on.

"Why don't you kill me now?" Hyoma is being sarcastic, again and again.

After a short three minutes (for Hayate and Sluc) or one long eternity (for Hyoma), Hayatemaru suddenly remember something, "Oh, Hyoma! I almost forgot to tell you something important!"

Hyoma is turning like a zombie, "Forget that, so you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's really important!" Hayate rejected, "Actually, Ko-"

"Screw that!" Hyoma dragged his sore legs as fast as he could.

Hayate try to chase after Hyoma, "But, Hyoma! Koyu-"

Sluc blocked Hayate's path, "Forget him. Entertain me."

Hayate is feeling awkward, "I will, but I have to tell Hyoma first that Koyu-"

Hyoma is out of sight already. Man, men are capable of unleashing ridiculous powers when put in near-death situation.

"Oh well, I shall perform for you then!" Hayate goes excited, forgetting Hyoma slightly slower than Shizuku.

"I'm watching," Sluc takes a seat on the floor without complaint, eyes locked to the comedian.

Hayate strikes a pose with his hands upwards, "Ladies and gentlemen...!"

"It's just one lady," Sluc cut.

"Ahem. Let me try that again...," Hayate is slightly embarrassed, "Lady, this afternoon I, comedian Hayate, will perform-"

"Wait," Sluc cut again.

Sluc glares at the dark opposite corner behind a plant pot from before; her face turn devilish, "If you dare to snap at us, I CAN and WILL use every bit of my power as Shalulu's Island representative to make you REGRET it. **Veeery much.**"

***THUD, CRASH*** a loud noise could be heard from behind the plant pot. A small shadow can be seen running away in fear- ***THUD, THUD, THUMP*** -and fell off the stairs miserably.

"What was that?" Hayate makes a funny face.

"Never mind that. Please start," Sluc's face turn somewhat... _angelic_.

Hayate is sweating for some reason, "O-Okay... I'll begin the show!"

"Fufufufufu...," Sluc goes to high mode.

...

A few minutes later, Wruzel passed by, "Hyy...ooo...mmmaaaaaa..."

Her Realized state has over, and she's in awful state after literally smashed through five barricades plus one Death Soldier. But her feet are still on the move, albeit in love-eating zombie style. Power of (blind) love is the only thing keeps her stays in one piece.

Seeing this, Sluc is _kind_ enough to stop gazing at Hayatemaru's foolish comedy act and giving the beastly girl a proper direction. The love-craving zombie girl turns and head towards Hyoma's room without a sound, in snail speed which likely will take hours.

/

**/Inside of the Base, 2nd Floor – Hyoma's Room**

After almost half an hour spent on dragging feet, Hyoma reached his doorway. As soon as he entered the room, Hyoma lock it with his room key. Gripping the key in his shaking hand, Hyoma lean at the door and catch his breath.

"Man... _*panting*_ This is not my day...," Hyoma grunted, tired, messed up.

"Let me put the key for you."

"Thanks...," Hyoma hands over the key and continue to catch his breath.

"Drink some water. It'll help you recover."

"Thanks...," Hyoma took the glass of water and drink it whole in two seconds flat.

"Do you want a refill?"

"Sure...," Hyoma took seven more glasses of water, for a total of eight. Afterwards, he feels slightly revitalized.

"Eight glasses of water every day is mandatory."

"You're right...," Hyoma closes his eyes to relax.

"It's not healthy to lie down on the floor. Take a seat."

Without opening his eyes, Hyoma let himself guided to the couch in his room. Her soft, warm hands took Hyoma more gently than any girl could have done. Along with sweet fragrance of perfume and strong breeze from the opened window, Hyoma felt the very short moment of his escort like a trip to paradise.

"Now, let me read you a theater act to help you rest."

Now all Hyoma had to do is lying down on his coach, while listening to a sweet theatrical story, accompanied by wonderful smell of the girl's perfume and Travolta's love song...

...

Her? Girl? Sweet perfume? ...THEATER ACT?

"**OH, SNAP!**" Hyoma's eyes are wide open in utter shock.

How Hyoma wish his danger sense would activate much sooner- There is the freshman girl of Kamimori High School in Harajuku: **Koyuki Saito**, sitting down on the opposite couch- right in front of Hyoma's nose. She is a reddish-brown haired girl around the same age as Hyoma, who loves theater and LOVES her boyfriend **Makoto Nakane**. After freaking out for being transported during one of her lovey-dovey moment with Makoto (Hiro was the ear-bleed victim at that time), she stops at nothing to bug Hyoma into a guinea pig of her 'art of seduction' practice and theater chat. It's thanks to her alone, that Hyoma HATES nearly _*everything*_ about theater with his body and soul. To some extent, Hyoma prefer being bothered by Shizuku rather than her.

"Don't yell at a girl like that, Kusaka. You won't be popular with girls that way," Koyuki grinned with angelic smile, while holding an opera script.

"I'm dead...," Hyoma leaned his head backwards in a fizzle.

"But you already have Rin and Wruzel, though," Koyuki laughed a little, her angelic smile does Hyoma an opposite effect, "And your key is with me, so please stay put."

"I'm so dead...," Hyoma's face returned to being pale.

"And Hyoma, do you like my perfume?" Koyuki asked with a great expectation.

"I better smell ramen...," Hyoma answered with a great sarcasm that rivals Sluc's.

Ignoring it, Koyuki focuses on the script she's currently holding, "Well Kusaka, this time I will read you a famous theater opera by _Richard Wagner_: **Der Ring des Nibelungen**. Starting from Act I-"

"Stop! I don't want to listen to your theater babble!" Hyoma protested.

"Don't be mean, Kusaka! You're the only one I could talk to about this!" Koyuki frowned.

"Why it has to be me?" Hyoma protested again.

"I told you many times already. You're about the same age and stuff with Makoto," Koyuki defended.

"It doesn't have to be the same age! Talk to any other guy in this base!" Hyoma wouldn't accept it.

Koyuki paused.

"Uru is too busy gazing at Alice. When I asked Kurando, Anastasia glared at me. All Joachim did was showing off his muscles. RB and Chriass flatter me to no end. I asked Okita, Carmine, Lyell, and Zeonsilt, but their answers were too generic. I don't want to talk about this to rude Zeros or sarcastic Bunnji. Mr. Gepetto is too old. Grave can't speak. Polytan is a pervert. I couldn't really understand **Zard**'s long answer or **Ryoma**'s political theory. I'm scared to ask Hijikata, Juji, and **Orochimaru**. **Laru**, Gaizan, **Wallace**, Tonaty, and **Roger** are out of question," Koyuki finished her long explanation.

Surprisingly, Koyuki's explanation was very... believable. Considering the number of weird guys and their own 'unique' personality in Hyoma's so-called group, there are no better solid evidences than those. None are bad guys, but neither is normal.

"What about Takeru?" Hyoma won't let even one guy unused.

"**Hinata** is too kind and handsome, so...," Koyuki feel embarrassed.

"...Hayatemaru?" Hyoma's tone is as if he wants to kill the guy.

"Mudoin recommend you," Koyuki answered simply.

"...I'll kill him...," Hyoma mean it this time.

Koyuki opened one of the script, "Anyway Kusaka, let's begin with Act I."

Seeing the piles of script books besides her, Hyoma panicked, "Wait! Where did you get that many theater scripts?"

"Karen lent them to me. She said her **Sword Art** moves were inspired by these **Nibelungen Manuscripts**!" Koyuki smiled in joy, being the theater lover she is.

"...How many acts are there?" Hyoma won't count on his luck.

"There are ten acts in total. Don't worry; we'll take breaks for every act with tea and stories of me and Makoto!" Koyuki was VERY enthusiastic for that last part.

"**Little Snow**, talk to me!" Hyoma found all of his luck rotten.

Koyuki put down the script (much to Hyoma's relief), "Wait just a sec, Kusaka."

Koyuki took a golden cane with crescent-moon design on her right side of the couch, thus a voice similar to Koyuki's emanate from within that staff, "Were you calling for me?"

This 'Little Snow' is Koyuki's alternate self, who possess knowledge of many worlds and also a best friend of Hiro. She IS Koyuki, but both her hair and eyes have turned bluish-gray because of side-effects from passing through border of worlds. Her incredible magical power also originated from that event, which took place in **Platiselba; Principality of Runage**, in **Neverland**. After an unavoidable tragedy, she lost both her lover **Jyadow** and her physical body. She is only able to manifest her will and voice by linking with her another self: Koyuki Saito, through this **All-Knowing Cane** (or **Wisdom Cane** as some called it). ...Heck, this info won't help Hyoma to escape the fate of being tortured by theater chat.

"Little Snow... Do something to her so she'll stop talking and let me out!" Hyoma demanded in a hurry.

Little Snow paused for a moment, "...I can't do that."

Hyoma winces, "**WHY?** She is YOU!"

"Exactly. She is myself, so I can't do what I don't want to do myself," Little Snow reasoned.

"I don't get it!" Hyoma is starting to lose it.

"Have you forgotten, Hyoma? I AM Koyuki," Little Snow explained very briefly.

"I still don't get it!" Hyoma lose it more.

Little Snow sighs for the brunette boy's lack of brain power (actually, it was Little Snow who had too much knowledge), "Hyoma, back then before I was summoned to Neverland and become 'Little Snow', I was just a regular high school girl named Koyuki Saito."

"I know that much...," Hyoma is losing tiny bit of hope for every second pass by.

Little Snow continues, "I was also in the theater club back then."

Hyoma's eyes widen.

"At that time, I also meet a boy whom I had a crush. Care to guess who?" Little Snow continued.

Hyoma froze.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Little Snow asked calmly.

"Shortly...," Hyoma's face is pale, "Before learning magic, you were crazy about theater. Before meeting Jyadow, you were in love with Makoto."

"That is correct," Little Snow nods in imaginary vision.

Hyoma got beaten well. They ARE THE SAME PERSON; only with different fate for each. Should Koyuki transported to Neverland, she will become Little Snow and fall in love with Jyadow. Should she remain on Earth, she will continue her theater career and become Makoto's boyfriend. Hyoma smack himself on the head for negating a simple fact: they have a single, same personality basis! Go to Neverland, she'll grow cold and serious: Little Snow. Remain on Earth, she'll stay happy-go-lucky and love-struck: Koyuki.

"In my version, I was transported to Neverland before I had the chance to confess my feelings to Makoto," Little Snow smiled in a little embarrassment, "Should I stayed on Earth and didn't meet Jyadow, I'll be dating Makoto like Koyuki now."

"Ooh, don't say it out loud!" Koyuki fiddled the cane while blushing a bit.

"Says the person who talks about him every day...," Hyoma said sarcastically.

"So, another me... Who is this Jyadow person?" Koyuki asked Little Snow.

Little Snow smiles, "He is a brutal, impulsive man... But once you know him in the inside, you'll fall in love with him, too."

Koyuki feel slightly bewildered, "R-Really? That's not like Makoto at all..."

Little Snow grins, "Jyadow's personality is the exact opposite of Makoto's, actually. But both of them are just as wonderful as we could ever envision."

Koyuki is lost in imagination, then blushes, "I-I wonder if I could meet this Jyadow..."

"Sadly, you can't. His soul stuck in the underworld for his crimes," Little Snow said in sad tone.

Koyuki turns silent for a moment, before speaking again, "...You missed him so much, aren't you?"

Little Snow puts a sad smile, "Just as much as you missed Makoto."

"...Since when the two of you are close?" Hyoma goes sweat-drop.

The two same persons are in self-reflection of their love lives. Hyoma is ignored and being left behind as a mere listener.

"I know! When everything is over and we found a way back, I'll take you with me!" Koyuki spoke in high enthusiasm.

Little Snow seems a little shocked, "Really? But... what for?"

Koyuki look at the cane where Little Snow resides with passionate gaze, "I can't reunite you with Jyadow... But I could at least let you live together with me!"

Little Snow is shocked even more, "You don't mean... I could re-live my previous life as ordinary, high school student on Earth?"

"Yes! Together with me, my- _our_ friends, our parents, and Makoto," Koyuki exclaimed in joy.

"B-But we have to share one body together. Are you alright with that?" Little Snow asked; her tone is a little shaking.

"What are you saying? We are the same person, aren't we? This body was once yours too, right?" Koyuki tried to convince her.

"But I...," Little Snow is still in doubt.

Koyuki's expression grows quite stern, "Have you forgotten everything when living as me, then? Father, mother, friends, theater, Makoto... Have you forgotten all about them? Don't you want to talk to them again?"

Little Snow is under pressure, "No... I never forgot. Ever since I was transported, I'm always worried sick about them. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye... But as the conspiracy in Neverland unfolds, I was forced to forget... I resisted, but it's not enough..."

Koyuki's expression back to heart-warming, "Then, what do you say if we see them together? Let's have another chance of living on Earth!"

"Another chance...," Little Snow is deep in thought.

"Come on, another me! Muster up your courage to try! I know you have a lot of them within your pure heart!" Koyuki encouraged.

"Courage to try...," Little Snow's expression is getting bright.

Koyuki leaned her face closer to the cane's tip, "I know you can do it. Because... You are me."

The All-Knowing Cane is glowing in dim golden light. Little Snow's image is sharpening in the air, which let both Koyuki and Hyoma see her clearly.

"You're right, Koyu- no, another me... Whether it will work out or not, I will try," Little Snow said with determination in her eyes.

"Now that's more like me! I'll always be with you, so everything is going to be okay!" Koyuki encouraged again.

"Thank you, another me...," Little Snow smiled warmly.

Unfazed by the melodramatic scene before his eyes, Hyoma pouts, "...You won't let me go right?"

Both Koyuki and Little Snow are facing Hyoma again, speaking in unison, "No."

"Even you, Little Snow?" Hyoma can't believe this.

"Weren't you listening? I want to hear everything about theater and Makoto to refresh my memory," Little Snow reasoned.

"...And?" Hyoma is afraid to ask.

"You will be listening with me," Little Snow said the '**DEAD**ly' fact.

"...Can I write my will and insurance policy first?" Hyoma begged with pale, blank eyes.

"You won't need them," Little Snow smiled, rather... devilish. At least, in Hyoma's vision.

/

"Full many a wonder is told us in stories old, of heroes worthy of praise, of hardships dire, of joy and feasting, of weeping and of wailing; of the fighting of bold warriors, now ye may hear wonders told..."

Hyoma tried to listen and enjoy the theatrical torture.

...

"...That was the first day I met Makoto. He..."

Hyoma listened thoroughly to what Koyuki refer as 'destined meeting'. Hyoma is pretty sure he wasn't making such dreamy face when he met Shizuku for the first time.

...

"...So Kusaka, what do you think about _Siegfried_? He hopes to woo _Kriemhild_ that he goes as far to _Worms_!"

Hyoma tried to say something meaningful for an opinion. But his brain has produced nothing but sarcastic or mean words till now.

...

"You know, actually when I and Makoto finally start going **steady**... During day **x**, our theater **study** goes..."

Hyoma remembered the first time Shizuku whacked his head with her paper sword. Hyoma hardly remember the details. Was it the shock of the incident or the five cups of tea?

...

"Oh, how unlucky Siegfried was. He didn't notice the leaf from a lingen tree which covered a small portion of his back! Makoto was much clumsier, though. Like that one time..."

Hyoma remembered when watching Shizuku participating in a Kendo match. Shizuku swing her wooden sword insanely fast to her big opponent and- ...Hyoma remembered hearing an 'IPPON!' shout from the referee, but he didn't remember what happened to Shizuku's opponent. He remembered smelling medicine and disinfectant though.

...

"Frankly, I dislike the method _Gunther_ won against _Brunhild_. If only wasn't for Siegfried's invisibility cloak meddling, they wouldn't be together. For me and Makoto, none of those tricks involved!" Koyuki is blushing, "I didn't mean to brag, but Makoto is really..."

Hyoma remembered the day he, Hayatemaru, and Shizuku were ambushed by a gang of school dropouts. Despite his karate skills, all Hayate did was squealing lame jokes while hiding behind Hyoma. Shizuku of course, took out her paper sword and- ...Before Hyoma able to convince Hayate to help, Shizuku has beaten ten teenage boys to the point they are barely breathing. Hyoma wonder if Shizuku had any secret trick. But no, Shizuku's brain has no capacity of such deliberate thinking. ...Shizuku's brain even fails to notice the small blunt wound on her head and she walk home while leaving trails of blood drops.

...

"That day, on our date at the yadda, yadda, yadda..."

...Hyoma had enough with tea. The low-sugar starts to pile up in his liver and he didn't feel good about it. Not good enough to lift his head straight again.

...

"Makoto this, Makoto that, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda..."

Hyoma's head bent down under the couch he's sitting on. Even the _thirtieth_ cup of tea didn't help him to restore any strength.

...

"Brunhild this, Gunther that, Siegfried blah, Kriemhild yadda... Kusaka, are you alright?"

Hyoma's head is on smoke.

"Do you want another cup of tea?" Koyuki offered.

Hyoma's body grind down the couch like a snake.

"Kusaka!" Koyuki shrieked.

"I was expecting this," Little Snow said calmly.

Koyuki approached Hyoma with worried look. The first thing she does is checking his vitals.

"He's still alive!" Koyuki sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear," Little Snow didn't look surprised.

Meanwhile, a strong wind blows towards outside of the window. How could it happen when Hyoma didn't have a fan in his room? ...How come Hyoma survived the sugar-rich and torturing time are other mysterious which shouldn't really be solved.

"...," Little Snow gazed at the window throughout the wand.

"What is it, another me?" Koyuki asked her other self.

"...I was just spacing out. Let's take him to the infirmary," Little Snow seems to hiding something...

"Yeah, let's!" Koyuki agreed, she carried Hyoma on her shoulders and used the all-knowing cane to help her march outside.

"Hhhhh... yyyyy... oooommm...," a mellow voice could be heard in front of the Hyoma's doorway.

***SLAM!*** as Koyuki opened the door with force, something- or rather, someone was squashed flat to the wall.

"Let's hurry!" Koyuki said, having no slightest idea of what she just unintentionally did.

Koyuki didn't aware due to her lack of listening, but Little Snow did. However, Little Snow wasted no energy to talk small crickets to her other self due to the aforementioned reason- especially at 'emergency' times like this.

_***Click***_ "That should do!"

After using the key to re-lock the door, Koyuki carried Hyoma with slight difficulty towards the infirmary. She is unaware of a fleeting gust of wind which slides down the opened window inside the now vacant room of Hyoma's. But is it really both of her personas unaware of that?

"...mmmm... aaaa...," a small voice echoed very low-toned, in the poorest state ever.

...Will someone ever recognize that he- she, it, _thing_, is there? _*worried*_

/

**Inside of the Base, 2nd Floor – West Wing Corridor **

***SWING, SLASH, SLASH, SWEEP***

In this usually empty corridor (for the type inhabitants on this side), a young woman with demonic left hand is practicing battle moves of her gigantic black scythe. She has no problem of practicing; there is nobody around to disturb her and the tension is pretty quiet as well, so she doesn't see the necessity to hold back. Unleashing several deadly number of scythe moves which taint the air with aura of death, her short light brown hair flips slightly as dusts of flames are filling her surroundings. She stops moving for a split-second, before spinning in unbelievable speed with her scythe literally dancing in a tornado. As the spin finishes, an image of hellish flames covering the world can be seen behind her...

"Hiro!" a female voice greeted her name.

"...Li- Koyuki, what's the matter?" she replied while putting her scythe down.

Hiro, or 'Girl of Bursting Flames' as people in Neverland respect and fear her, is the daughter of Devil King **Janise**. Her inheritage of devil strength from her father and power of fire from her mother **Maria**, are two most common reasons why any soldiers and mercenaries of war alike refuse to confront her in combat. Still, it doesn't mean she is a scary and cruel girl. Proof is, she has some trustworthy friends- they who will help her no matter how hellish the situation, and those who will not hesitate to go barking at her for their trouble. Koyuki is the perfect example of the second kind.

"Kusaka just fainted all of sudden! I don't know what to do! The tea I served him failed to wake him up! Hiro, what should I do?" Koyuki barked so loudly that Hiro's pointy ears are starting to become round.

"First, you have to calm down," Hiro stated calmly.

And Koyuki stopped talking much to Hiro's relief; she is catching her breath while putting Hyoma's body down.

"Little Snow, what's going on here?" Hiro divert her attention to the All-Knowing Cane.

"As usual, Hyoma was forced to listen to her talk. Not only it lasts longer than usual, Hyoma has suffered major stamina deficiency from whatever he was doing out there, so he couldn't bear it any longer and fainted," Little Snow explained.

"I see," Hiro nodded lightly.

In reality, Hiro has never meet Koyuki before arriving in Endia. It was Little Snow whom Hiro had known about. When Hiro fought in country of Neverland as the leader of new Devil Army, she confronts Little Snow in a series of war events. After many hardships, they both become each other's worst enemy and best friend.

"Hyoma's condition seems worse than I thought," Hiro stated as she watched Hyoma being fiddled by Koyuki with her free hand (one hand is still holding the All-Knowing Cane).

"Heavy physical tiredness, bits of bruises, and extreme mental suffering are the cause. The sugar from nearly fifty cups of tea made it worse," Little Snow sighed.

"How many cups exactly?"

"Forty-nine."

"You were left behind again?" Hiro asked.

"No. She carries me all the time she did all that," Little Snow explained.

"Why didn't you do something?" Hiro asked with disbelief in her crimson eyes.

"...You see...," Little Snow start to tell Hiro about her little plan with her other self.

...

One wordy explanation later, Hiro sighs, "How unlikely of her to mention a good plan."

"You're embarrassing me," Little Snow said in pinkish cheeks.

"Which one of you is feeling so?" Hiro asked a funny question, although her serious tone doesn't fit the line.

"Both," Little Snow briefly answered, still blushing.

"Oh," Hiro seems to be satisfied with that short answer.

A brief silence.

"But still...," Hiro shifted her eyes at Koyuki once more.

"Kusaka, wakey-wakey!" Koyuki teased Hyoma with a branch (where did she get that?).

Hyoma pushes the branch with one of his stiffly tired hand, while his face stay glued to the floor.

"... (Let me die)," probably what Hyoma would say if he could move his lips right now.

Seeing that, Hiro sweat-dropped, "...I still can't believe that she is you."

"I thought you already get used to it," Little Snow tilts her head imaginatively.

"Anything else besides her face? I'm afraid not," Hiro spoke sarcastically in friendly manner.

Little Snow's cheeks turned strawberry, "It's very embarrassing, but that's how I used to be."

Hiro glared at her best friend in the cane, "...And you're planning to return to that very embarrassing state?"

Little Snow stays quiet for a few seconds. She bit her lip slightly, seems to holding back a deep sadness. Hiro starts to feel awful for the improper question she just asked. Sensing this, Little Snow curve a smile at Hiro.

"That's the only way for me to see them again," Little Snow forced a smile.

"I'm truly sorry," Hiro properly apologized.

"Don't mind, Hiro. It was me being selfish," Little Snow apologized back.

Hiro shakes her head in guilt, "No, it's perfectly understandable if you miss your family."

Hiro walk closer and crouched to see Little Snow face to face in the cane.

"I will miss you, but you shouldn't keep your family waiting. Go on," Hiro said with a smile, an expression she showed more and more as she lived through in Endia.

"Hiro, are you sure? We may never meet again," Little Snow feel anxious.

"I know the risk, but you should go. Unlike me, you still have a chance to meet your family again. If it were me, I wouldn't let this opportunity slip by," Hiro smiled yet again.

Hiro looked outside the window, the linings of white cloud filling the blue sky of Endia with an atmosphere of peace. Hiro gazes at them intently with stern look.

"When the war ended, I rest asleep in that cold, solitary permafrost land. Sleeping in silence, all alone, without anybody's presence. Afterwards, I awakened to help averting the new threat in the continent," Hiro spoke.

The clouds stay in their place. Hiro is not taking her eyes off them.

"Fighting, training, go to war... Those blood-thirsty stuffs never absent from my days. I also thought that it is my path- to fight for everyone. Fight to attain peace for everyone, but not myself. I'm only needed for fighting. I don't really need or deserve to enjoy life," Hiro's words were filled with loneliness.

Hiro's heart aches. Little Snow just knows her best friend's suffering.

"In this another dimension, nothing really changed. I fight and fight, just how I always does. Frankly, I'm tired of this," Hiro's expression darkens.

"...," even with her incredible knowledge, Little Snow doesn't find the right word to say at this moment.

"...That's how I used to think anyway," Hiro threw a little smile at the sky.

Little Snow can see Hiro's aura. It is brightening.

"When I fight alongside different people from various dimensions, I'm beginning to understand. Peace is something everyone deserves. Nobody is an exception," Hiro is smiling a bit.

Little Snow stops to analyze things with her knowledge and leave it to her best friend.

Hiro smiles. A smile so beautiful she has never shown before, "Then I begin to wonder... What if I got my chance to retire from the battlefield? What will I do with all the free time I have? I'll be staying at home, living a peaceful everyday lives with father, mother, brother, and sister. I'll be going out with my friends and wasting time hanging out at some random public places... Every single one of it is a stupid thing to think up as a commander of an army. ...But I can't wait to do them all!"

"Hiro...," Little Snow's eyes are teary- imaginatively.

"So, I will fight to achieve the seemingly impossible 'true peace'. Until then, I will keep fighting with everyone. I believe a day when I can live as a normal girl will come," Hiro keep on smiling as she watched one of the clouds flew away freely.

Little Snow joins the smile, "I believe it will, Hiro."

Hiro turned to face Little Snow once more, "My whole family has passed away; thus my opportunities to reunite with them are pretty slim. But Little Snow, you're different. You still have a real second chance for those you have lost. That's why I'm telling you this: you have to reunite with your family. It is your path to take, and you have to make the most of it."

"Hiro...," Little Snow doesn't know what to say.

"My brother would say the same," Hiro reminded Little Snow of Jyadow.

"...I understand. I will go. Please take care," Little Snow smiled with tears in her eyes.

Hiro approaches the cane, "I will never forget you, old friend."

Little Snow might wipe her tears if she has hands, "I will never forget you either."

...After all that teary conversation, Koyuki still doesn't realize a thing and goes on to hassle kissing-the-floor Hyoma. Little Snow and Hiro sigh at this.

"Another me, let's hurry to the infirmary," Little Snow warned her other self in embarrassment.

Koyuki finally drop the branch and shouts, "Oh, my! I completely forgot about that!"

"...After seeing this kind of scene so many times, why I'm still surprised?" Hiro feel dumfounded.

"That's make one of us," Little Snow grinned.

"Hey!" Koyuki feel offended.

"You're watching yourself, you know," Hiro sighed yet again.

"That'd make two of us," Little Snow grinned wider.

"Whose side you're on, another me?" Koyuki is getting angry.

Hiro try to change the subject, "Anyway, I shouldn't hold you any longer. Make your way to the infirmary as fast as you can."

"Yes! Let's go, Kusa-"

Suddenly, Hyoma is lifting his head, "Ko... yuki... ('Little... Snow...' in Japanese)"

"Me?" Koyuki point herself.

"Or me?" Little Snow addressed herself.

"You both are two in one," Hiro joined for no particular reason.

"Bring me... water... or... I will... die...," Hyoma's spoke desperately.

"O-Okay! I'll be back as soon as I can! Hiro! Please watch over Hyoma!" Koyuki stated, before running off-

"Okay... But Koyuki, you dropped your cane," Hiro hold it in her free hand.

"Whoops! I'm sorry, another me!" Koyuki goes back, want to grab the cane-

But before she is able to touch the cane again, Koyuki speaks, "Uhh... Hiro... Are you feeling better?"

Hiro puts a question mark on her face, "Why do you ask that?"

Koyuki fiddles with her hands, "Because... You looked so gloomy back then. I wonder what happened... It's nothing special, really. I was just worried..."

Hiro says no word.

"Oh, I know! Hiro, do you have any plan for the afternoon?" Koyuki asked nicely.

"...No. I have nothing to do after this training," Hiro answered plainly.

"I have a tea party with Silvernale, Mue, and Shizuku later. Would you like to join us?" Koyuki asked with enthusiasm.

Hiro didn't respond.

Koyuki feel awkward, "I know you don't really like that kind of stuff, since you rejected every single invitation for this before... But we will be hanging out together, so-"

"I will be there," Hiro responded with a smile, much to Koyuki's surprise.

Koyuki hardly believe this, "Really, Hiro?"

"I promise," Hiro smiled.

"Yaay! See you there! Well, I'll be back soon!" Koyuki waves goodbye while ready to walk off with the cane.

As Koyuki turned her back and starts to walk-

"Wait. I want to say something," Hiro's words stop Koyuki on her trail.

Koyuki simply smiles and raises her cane-

Hiro shakes her head, "Not Little Snow. You, Koyuki."

Koyuki lowers her cane, "Me?"

Hiro took a deep breath, "Koyuki..."

"Yes?" Koyuki wonders.

Hiro smiles beautifully once more and says this:

"...**You're the best friend I ever have**."

Koyuki opened her mouth wide. So wide that a rice ball could just fly straight in.

Hiro giggles, "...What are you opening your mouth there for? Go get that water."

"U-Umm, yes!" Koyuki marches onward.

But before that, Hiro approaches Koyuki and whisper at her.

C: C: C:

"...Everyone is supposed to take girly stuff with them at such party, right?" Hiro asked.

"Yes!"

"Can I bring my _*whisper*_?"

"...Anything but that!"

"That's too bad."

"You're still not girly enough, Hiro!"

"Help me to be, then."

"Alrighty! I'll help you to get someone as good as Makoto!"

"I'll pass on that one."

"Awwh, Hiro! Being romantic and lovey-dovey is a part of being a girl!"

"Are they?"

"Of course!"

"...Don't believe her for this," Little Snow rejoined.

"Whew. I almost fell on that one," Hiro feel relieved.

"ANOTHER ME...!" Koyuki feel agitated.

C: C: C:

...

/

One girl talk later, Hiro is left all alone with Hyoma.

"Now, what I'm supposed to do with you?" Hiro looked at Hyoma with hint of mercy in her eyes.

"...," Hyoma gathered his strength to lift his head once again.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

With pleading eyes as if he has seen a God(dess) of Death, Hyoma make his wish:

"...Kill me..."

_***crickets***_

"...I beg your pardon?" Hiro made a face.

"...Kill me... with your scythe...," Hyoma wished with even more pleading eyes.

Hiro stared at her scythe. The dark black, blood-smelt, and death-cursed scythe called Gate of Heaven. The name may sound sweet, but doesn't fit the menacing features of this Hiro's Realize weapon. It was named after its ability: sending the soul of a victim felled by the scythe straight to hell. HELL where everything is dark; not eye-blinding heaven full of light. Yep, it contradicts its own name twice- But this straight ticket to eternal torture prison; which happens to be in shape of a scythe, is for real. Ask the souls of the underworld should you meet one later- they are reliable witnesses.

"Are you sure, Hyoma? My scythe will send your soul straight to hell-"

I already explained that in the narration-

"Quiet, you."

Okaaaayyy...

"Just... kill me... dammit...," Hyoma is losing strength again- his head hit the floor.

Hiro hardly believe if Hyoma is being serious and think deeply:

"(Why faces of Hayatemaru, Shizuku, and Wruzel are appearing in my head for no reason at all?)"

Oh, really?

"Quiet, you."

Okaaaayyy...

"I ask you once more," Hiro points her scythe towards Hyoma's head, "Do you wish to end your life here; in my hands, with the 'Gate of Heaven' scythe?"

Hyoma shifts his head to the point Hiro could see his... dreamy face?

"I'll even say hi to your brother and sister."

Hiro do not laugh. I want see her do, though.

"Quiet, you."

Okaaaayyy...

Hiro lifts her scythe high atop Hyoma's neck; her eyes are cold like an executioner, her killing instinct is set free.

"Any last words?" she said with horrifying eyes dried out of mercy.

Hyoma's eyes are filled with sadness. The memories of his life time are replaying at once on his mind.

"...There are some."

"Say it now before it's too late."

A complete calmness on his face- Hyoma is giving his all to keep his head straight to say this:

"Tell Hayate to burn all of his skits with me in them (he'll show them everywhere if I'm not around). Tell Shizuku to stop buying super glue (so she can't fix her paper sword). Throw away Koyuki's theater scripts somewhere unsearchable. Tell- Whack Wruzel's head till she lost her memory of me (and plenty of blood while at it). Have Uru be the leader (so he'll be responsible for the mansion squatting). Then-"

"**Enough!**" Hiro winced.

Hyoma let out a disappointed face. Hiro glared at him. Hyoma buried his face on the floor.

"Don't you have anything to say to Rin?" Hiro asked _that_, of all things.

Hyoma resist blushing ever so slightly, but failed miserably, "...Why would I have any?"

"You're a horrible man," Hiro grips her scythe tight, "Do better in your next life."

***scythe raised***

...

***FLASH!*** a bright light engulfed Hiro. Her scythe vanishes into thin air and replaced by a... clipper. A blunt, plastic, harmless clipper used for trimming a sheep's wool. Note for those not familiar with the game: her Realized state has over.

"Ah," Hiro said ever-so-casually.

"...," Hyoma is stunned.

"Fortunately for you, your day of judgment has been delayed."

"...You're planning this, weren't you?"

"Until it arrives again, live a long and happy life."

"You're stalling things on purpose!"

"Now, if you excuse me..."

"Hiro! How could you?"

Hyoma cried like a baby and clings to Hiro's feet. Hiro sighs deeply. Last time Hyoma label Hiro a cat for relaxing under a sun and shade. Now Hyoma is 'meowing' and fluffed like a furball on her feet, Hiro couldn't see a difference.

"Someone, help me...," Hiro was so stressed out that she called for a backup.

"**Hiro! Hyoma! Just in time!**"

...And it arrived.

...

_**To be continued to the next Act...**_

/

Finished! What do you think about this Chapter 1 Act 2? ...No matter how many times I count it, this Act is 31 pages long on Microsoft Word! After all that, I still haven't reached the part where Sherry and Zard are battling it to death? Or better yet, the part where Rin goes wazzo! **ARGH!** Why I wrote this long for each chapter anyway? _*grumble* _:x

I'm truly sorry, but I'm afraid there will be **Chapter 1 Act 3**... So please look forward to it. I hope the characters aren't OOC... If there is any errors whatsoever regarding the characters, grammar, or anything, please let me know.

That's all this time, folks! Thank you so very much for reading this story! I'm truly grateful for your patience and spirit for reading this far. You're awesome! XD

Hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you very much, and stay tuned!


End file.
